parfois la mort est une meilleure solution
by pit-chan
Summary: ce n'est une histoire dramatique ou l'un d'eux meurt laissant l'autre seul, non, plutôt une sorte d'enquête...
1. Default Chapter

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

****

_Chapitre 1 : les conséquences de nos faiblesses…._

Hermione sortit de la cheminée, il y avait une odeur de chocolat dans la maison. Elle posa doucement son sac, et avança à petits pas. Dans la cuisine, Mrs Weasley semblait acharnée à préparer quelque chose. Le silence qui régnait ici, au Terrier, semblait inhabituel. Elle avançait doucement, et préféra signaler sa présence d'un raclement de george. Molly se retourna instantanément, adressant un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

« Hermione chérie ! »

« Bonjour Mrs Weasley ! »

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent, et Molly ne put s'empêcher de servir à la jeune femme une grande tasse de thé fumant et des petits gâteaux. Hermione accepta volontiers, et but en silence. Molly la regardait du coin de l'œil, comme le temps avait passé. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait vu cette jeune fille, à peine âgée de 13 ans, sur d'elle, intelligente, mignonne, et adorable. Et maintenant, elle était une jeune femme de 22 ans, travaillant au ministère de la magie, sérieuse et responsable. Molly pouvait dire qu'elle avait changé, grandi, les traits de son visage s'étaient affirmés, perdant cette rondeur enfantine, ses cheveux, remontés en un chignon serré, était toutefois toujours aussi bouclés. Ses grands yeux noisettes, avaient gardés cette lueur d'esprit et de déterminisme qu'ils avaient toujours eu.

« Alors, dis moi Hermione, cette journée ? »

« Epuisante, la commission de délégation ne veut rien entendre, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, avec votre mari, de leur parler….. »

« Je pense que ça finira par aller, il leur faut un peu de temps encore. »

« Oui, mais en attendant, les choses n'avancent pas…. »

Molly lui répondit simplement par un sourire réconfortant. Cette jeune fille l'impressionnait, à peine avait-elle finie ces études qu'elle était rentrée au ministère de la magie, travaillant maintenant avec Arthur, lui-même au poste de ministre de la magie. Hermione avait des idées, des projets, tous plus intéressant les uns que les autres, mais les choses n'allaient pas assez vite pour elle. La fougue de la jeunesse, disait souvent Arthur.

Hermione finit sa tasse de thé avant de demander quand tous les autres allaient arriver.

« Pas tout de suite, tu devrais en profiter pour prendre une douche et te détendre. »

« Vous ne voulez pas d'aide ? »

« Vas, on verra après ! »

Hermione remercia Molly, et monta dans les étages. Elle avait souvent arpenter cette maison, du temps où elle passait toutes ces vacances ici avec Ron et Harry. Les choses avaient bien changées maintenant, et le temps avait passé, emportant du même coup leur innocence d'enfant et leurs rêves. La guerre avait duré près de cinq, elle n'était finie que depuis peu, Harry avait vaincu avec l'aide de l'ordre. Doucement la vie reprenait un cours normal, après tant de sang versé. L'ordre avait été dissous il y a peu, Mc Gonagal préférait faire ainsi, un temps de paix régnait maintenant, et l'ordre n'avait plus d'utilité pour l'instant. Le professeur Dumbledor avait périt durant cette guerre, Minerva Mc Gonagal le succédant à la direction de Poudlard et à celle de l'ordre. Tellement de choses s'étaient passés durant ces cinq années.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes, Bill, Percy, Neville, Dean, Rogue, Hagrid, Tonks, Fol œil, et tellement d'autres qui ne portaient pas de nom ou plus. Ron et Harry avaient suivi la formation d'aurors, mais maintenant la guerre terminée, Harry avait préféré se réorienter comme professeur contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Ron gardant sa place au ministère. Bientôt une nouvelle époque, de paix, de joie, de beauté. Cependant Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier, elle avait vu trop de chose, vécu tellement pour son âge. Rien ne pourrait jamais effacé le sang, l'odeur de la mort, le goût des larmes, la peur, la douleur. Tout ça resterait gravé en elle.

* * *

Ron transplana dans la cuisine, avec un peu d'avance sur les autres. Il porta des vêtements moldus, plus pratique selon lui. Sa mère l'accueillit chaleureusement. Lorsque Ron prit place à la table de la cuisine, il y avait dans son attitude de la fatigue. Ses traits étaient tirés, il manquait de sommeil.

« Regarde toi Ron, tu devrais prendre des vacances ! »

« Ca va, Man, je t'assure, arrête de t'en faire pour moi… »

Molly n'ajouta rien, son fils avait beaucoup grandi, trop vite à cause de cette guerre. Il s'était engagé dans un combat qui n'était pas pour lui. Ou du moins, il était trop jeune pour en faire parti. Molly préférait se dire ça, plutôt qu'autre chose, son fils s'en était sorti ! Mais aujourd'hui tout semblait différent, pourquoi était-il si fatigué ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

« Je vais me reposer un peu, je suis fatigué.. »

« Oui, je t'appellerais. »

Le roux monta les escaliers lentement, il donnait l'impression de porter sur ses épaules le poids du monde, et sa mère s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Ron avait perdu plus que n'importe qui dans cette guerre, il avait perdu des membres de sa famille, mais par-dessus tout, ses illusions, ses désirs. Plus que d'autre, en étant auror, il avait du affronter la réalité en face. Il s'est battu, mais parfois avait oublié la cause de son combat. Réglé comme une machine, il avait oublié les motivations de cette guerre, ses raisons. Son cœur ne lui commandait plus de se battre, il aurait pu tout abandonner, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ?

Ron entra dans sa chambre, dont les murs oranges, toujours présents, lui semblait aujourd'hui terriblement agressif. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux. Il aimait se remémorer, l'époque ou lui, Harry et Hermione venaient ici. Ils discutaient, la plupart du temps, se mêlant de ce qui ne les regardaient pas, essayant de comprendre ce qui pour eux devait rester loin. Il avait aimé cette période, ou rien ne leur semblait impossible, ou, avides de savoir, ils faisaient toujours tout pour apprendre, découvrir, et souvent se mettre en danger. Ils s'étaient tout de même, juste âgés de 11 ans, trouvé nez à nez avec un chien à trois têtes, particulièrement méchant. Ou encore, face à des araignées géantes, des trolls, Voldemort lui-même. A cette époque, ils ne se rendaient pas compte…..

Ron finit par sombre doucement, dans un demi-sommeil.

* * *

Hermione entra doucement dans la chambre. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien lui qu'elle avait entendu monté. Elle avait troqué sa robe de sorcière contre un jean délavé, et un grand pull. Elle avança près du lit. Et annonça doucement sa présence. Elle avait déjà fait les frais, avec lui, mieux valait annoncer sa présence à distance raisonnable, si l'on voulait éviter de ce retrouver à terre, une baguette planter sous le menton.

« Ron ? »

Le roux en question ouvrit les yeux. Le bleu, autrefois, clair et enivrant, semblait voilé aujourd'hui. Il lui adressa un faible sourire, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit, en tapotant sur le matelas. Hermione s'exécuta en lui rendant son sourire.

« Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ? »

« Assez pour avoir discuter un peu avec ta mère et prendre une douche. »

Ron cala ses bras sous sa tête, préférant la vision du plafond à celle de la très belle jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, prenant appui sur le mur, et croisant les jambes. Elle émit, contre sa volonté, un soupir.

« Journée fatigante ? »

« Oui, comme toi je suppose vu ta tête ! »

« Hey, ma tête est très bien ! »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Ouais…. »

Ron remonta sur ses coudes, dégageant sa tête de l'oreiller, qui avait pourtant l'air des plus confortable.

« Et sinon quoi de neuf dans la vie d'Hermione Granger ? »

« Oh rien de bien palpitant…. »

« Même pas un petit truc, et Nicolas ? »

« On est plus ensemble….. »

« Pourquoi, je croyais que c'était le parfait amour…. »

Il y avait dans sa voix du cynisme, et cela n'échappa pas à la brune.

« Je me passerais de tes commentaires, on est plus ensemble pour…. Certaines raisons….. »

« Ok, ok…. Quelles raisons ? »

Hermione sourit, cette dernière question, posée tout doucement, comme un enfant le ferait lorsqu'il n'est pas sur d'avoir le droit de demander quelque chose.

« Et bien…. Disons… divergences d'opinions….. »

« Oh. »

Ron ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet, apparemment elle ne voulait pas s'étaler, il serait plus tard, là il n'avait pas envie de la cuisiner, surtout sur se sujet.

« Et toi, quoi de nouveau ? »

« Rien, définitivement et irrémédiablement rien ! »

« A ce point ? »

« Oh oui….. »

Hermione émit un léger rire, c'était agréable d'être ici, de pouvoir parler de chose des plus normales, ou ne pas parler si on le voulait. Simplement là, avec une personne que l'on aime pour ce qu'elle est, dont on connaît tous les défauts, mais aussi les qualités. Être avec une personne, et ne pas avoir à jouer un rôle, être simplement soi, avec ses faiblesses. Il y a peu de personnes qui peuvent accepter de nous voir telle que nous sommes, peu de personnes qui restent en sachant. Mais c'est personnes là sont les plus rares, les plus précieuses.

Ron ne rompit pas le silence, il l'appréciait tout autant que Hermione. Il y avait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, peut être trois mois. Mais rien ne semblait perdu, rien ne serait jamais perdu entre eux. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup ensemble. Ils étaient amis, et ça jusqu'à la fin, à jamais.

« Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on c'était faite à Poudlard ? »

« Celle de toujours être là, de ne jamais oublier, et de tout partager ? »

« Oui, celle là…. »

« Bah oui, je m'en souviens ! »

« Et bien je…. »

« Tu ? »

Hermione détourna son regard du sien, ses yeux la brûlaient légèrement, elle sentait les larmes qui allaient coulées. Ron se releva, assis, la regardant profondément, une légère inquiétude dans le regard.

« Je…. J'ai menti…. Je vous ai menti.. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

Hermione détourna le regard, elle voulait lui dire, elle devait lui dire, il le fallait, elle en avait besoin, elle ne pouvait plus garder ça au fond de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle avoue.

« Tu as entendue parler de cette histoire de meurtre dans le nord. La famille de sorcier. »

« Oui, bien sur, je ne suis pas sur l'affaire, c'est un collègue qui y travaille, mais oui, tout le monde en parle au bureau. »

« Je crois savoir qui c'est….. »

« Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! »

« Je ….. Oh mon dieu… c'est de ma faute…. Je…. Pardon…. »

Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle était en partie responsable de ce meurtre affreux. C'était de sa faute, si seulement, elle n'avait pas été aussi faible, si elle avait pu à cette époque…… si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière.

« Pourquoi dis tu que c'est de ta faute ? »

* * *

Flash back :

Hermione, entra dans la salle, essoufflée, en nage. Cette guerre n'avait plus de sens pour elle, elle voyait simplement les gens tomber, les uns après les autres. Sa baguette en main elle avança doucement, réceptive aux moindres bruits suspects. La pluie ne cessait de tomber, elle était frigorifiée, sa blessure au bras n'aider pas non plus. Hermione entendit un reniflement. Une victime ? Elle accéléra le pas, espérant trouver quelqu'un. Mais ce qu'elle vit, la figea sur place. Il était là, devant elle, recroquevillé sur le sol, il pleurait, il était couvert de sang, et semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours, tellement il était amaigri.

« Ma…Malefoy… »

A l'entente de son nom, il releva la tête, l'expression de la folie semblait graver sur son visage. Il regardait frénétiquement au tour de lui. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, sa baguette braquée sur lui.

« Granger….. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure, une plainte agonisante. Il se releva sur les genoux, la regardant comme le ferais un dément. Il s'approcha, lentement, rampant pratiquement sur le sol. Hermione recula un peu, mais il semblait trop faible pour faire quoi que se soit.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je ne savais pas, pardon… »

Sa voix aigue fit frissonner la jeune fille. Que voulait il dire par là ? Elle était complètement perdue. Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle, assez pour pouvoir attraper le bas de sa cape déchirer.

« Ne me tue pas….. Je n'ai jamais… Pardon… Tous ces morts….. Ils hurlent encore et encore dans ma tête… Je …. »

Hermione recula d'un geste vif, et l'appui que Drago avait pu trouver en s'agrippant à sa cape disparut, le faisant tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, gémissant. Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, elle avait le sentiment de se retrouver face à un malade psychiatrique. Il paraissait tellement faible, en proie à une folie que lui seul percevait. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, il continuait de geindre, se tortillant sur le sol.

« Malefoy…. Malefoy ! »

Il ne répondait pas. Seul un son continu et plaintif, presque maladif sortait d sa george. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule, Drago fit prit d'un tremblement, et se recula aussi vite qu'il put, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Hermione tenta de calmer son cœur et sa respiration. Elle commençait à éprouver de la pitié pour lui, le voir se battre ainsi contre ses démons sans pouvoir vaincre. Elle tenta de s'approcher à nouveau de lui, mais il se recula.

« Ne me tues pas, je t'en pris….. Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

« Je ne vais pas te tuer… »

« C'est vrai … ? »

Hermione fit un signe de tête et s'approche de lui, il ne s'écarta pas.

« Tu vas venir avec moi, on vas sortir d'ici. »

« NON ! Ils me tueront, je le sais, ils ont me tuer, je ne veux pas mourir. »

Il y avait dans son refus une sorte de proclamation d'innocence, Hermione en avait le cœur qui se serrait. Elle devait l'aider, il le fallait, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser ici, sans défense, il allait mourir, et même si c'était Malefoy, elle ne ferait pas ça. Il était lui aussi un être humain. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, essayant de réfléchir rapidement, il fallait trouver une solution.

« Bien, je vais aller chercher de l'aide, tu vas rester là et m'attendre, d'accord ? »

« Hum…. »

Il agita frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. Elle s'éloigna, en jetant un dernier regard à ce jeune homme pris d'une folie presque meurtrière.

* * *

Ron encercla son amie de ses bras, elle était secouée par ses sanglots. Il essayait de la calmer, lui murmurant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Quand je suis revenue…. Il n'était plus là, à la place il y avait le corps de deux personnes, elles étaient mortes, ils avaient tués….. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du savoir…. »

« Non, Mione, non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout le monde aurait fait comme toi ! Tu n'es pas responsable. »

« Mais je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous le dire, je me sentais tellement mal, c'était de ma faute si elles étaient mortes et… »

« Chut…. C'est uniquement la faute de Malefoy, tu n'y est pour rien ! »

« Mais…. Et maintenant, il a recommencé, la famille est morte dans les mêmes circonstances que les deux autres, c'est forcément lui ! J'aurais du le tuer quand je le pouvais ! »

Ron le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la calmer, pour l'apaiser, la soulager et la consoler. Hermione se calma petit à petit. Elle se redressa et regarda Ron dans les yeux.

« Je me dégoutte, vas t'en Ron…. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et l'éloigna d'elle. Ron opposa sa résistance, et enferma les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. Il plonge son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Je vais demander à passer sur l'affaire ! Je ais m'occuper de ça, je vais le retrouver, et lui faire payer ! »

Hermione baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait rien dire, il n'y avait rein à dire. Elle se laissa tomber contre lui, appuyant sa tête sur son torse.

« A une seule condition ! »

«Tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Je pars avec toi ! »

Ron se recula et la regarda étonné.

« Mione se n'est pas possi…. »

« C'est ça ou rien ! »

« Ok, ok, tu viendras avec moi… Mais promets moi alors tu ne plus jamais penser ça de toi ! »

Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire triste en guise de réponse mais le roux sembla s'en contenter. Il passa un doigt sur ses joues, et lui rendit son sourire.

« On ferait bien de descendre, les autres ont du arriver. »

« Non, je ne veux pas…. Enfin… pas tout de suite.. »

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

Hermione garda le silence. Ron se contenta d'appliquer le proverbe qui ne dit mot consent, et revint se placer près d'elle, la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

* * *

Un premier assez particulier je vous l'accorde, et en plus j'en ai chié pour l'écrire, excusez mon langage, mais c'est le cas… Bref, donc dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez, je dois continuer, ou je m'arrête là… La suite se déroulera sous forme d'enquête à la poursuite de Drago… vala vala

Biz' à tous !


	2. premiers indices

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 2 : les premiers indices_

Cela devait bien faire 20 minutes que Ron était dans le bureau de son supérieur.

« Mais il faut que je travaille sur cette enquête, file la moi, s'il te plait ! »

« Mais Jonshon, travail déjà dessus, tu veux faire équipe avec lui ? »

« Non, écoute j'ai une piste, mais il faut que je sois seul ! »

« Une piste, où tu l'as eu ? »

« Je ne peux rien te dire…. »

Le patron, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, le regard vif, le nez un peu retroussé, et les lèvres fines, semblait septique. Il fixa Ron dans les yeux, il devait y chercher la preuve que Ron n'était pas tout à fait lui-même, mais apparemment ne décela rien d'anormal. Il poussa un soupir de résignement.

« Ca va c'est bon, je te laisse l'affaire ! Mais tu es sur de ne pas vouloir bosser avec Jonshon ? »

« Merci ! Et non c'est bon, quelqu'un m'accompagne déjà ! »

« Qui ? »

« Tu connais pas, mais je lui confierais ma vie sans aucun problème si ça peut te rassurer ! »

« C'est Potter ? »

« Mais non tu sais bien que Harry est à Poudlard ! »

Le supérieur de Ron afficha une moue dubitative, mais le laissa finalement partir, se jurant intérieurement de trouver qui était cette personne qui avait toute la confiance de Ron. Celui-ci quitta son bureau, et rejoignit Hermione dans le sien. Il frappa à la porte et il l'entendit lui dire d'entrer. Elle était assise derrière une montagne de dossiers, son bureau aurait pu craquait sous le poids.

« Ah Ron ? Alors ? »

« C'est bon, je reprends l'affaire, j'aurais les dossiers de Jonshon dans l'après midi je pense. »

« Jonshon ? »

« L'auror qui était sur l'affaire, je vais hériter de ses notes »

Hermione entreprit de ranger les dossiers sur lequel elle travaillait, Ron vint s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, la regardant étirer ses bras.

« On vas manger quelque part, je t'invite ! »

Hermione lui adressa un magnifique sourire, apparemment enchantée par la proposition.

* * *

Hermione savourait sa salade, elle était vraiment bonne, Ron, toujours aussi gourmant, avait commander un poulet accompagné de ses légumes et pommes de terre, ce qui avait fait sourire intérieurement la jeune fille.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toute cette histoire, elle avait posé des vacances, pour pouvoir s'occuper de cette affaire avec Ron. Dans quoi c'était elle encore embarquée ? Cependant le jeune femme, ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir exciter, elle avait l'impression de revenir au temps de Poudlard, où elle Harry et Ron, faisaient leur possible pour comprendre tout ce qui se tramait. Elle devait bien avouer que ces enquêtes lui manquaient, cette époque où ils n'avaient peur de rien. Elle allait revivre ça, si ce n'est que cette fois, Harry ne serait pas avec eux. Ce qui bien sur ne l'empêchait pas d'être au courant, et de promettre d'apporter l'aide qu'il pourrait, si besoin est.

Cette après midi ils auraient les dossiers de ce Jonshon, il pourrait donc commencer réellement. Ron attendait ce moment avec impatience, il adorait son métier, et il fallait avouer que travailler avec Hermione ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle, du temps de Poudlard il l'avait même aimé, mais l'éloignement avait fini par le convaincre que ses sentiments avaient disparus, mais maintenant il n'en était plus tellement certain.

« Ron, tu crois qu'on va le retrouver ? »

« Est ce que tu douterais de mes capacités ? »

« Non, bien sur que non, mais… »

« Oui, on vas le retrouver, je te le promets ! »

Cette réplique fut accompagnée d'un sourire charmant, Hermione y répondit, mais cela ne semblait pas venir du cœur.

« Hey, je te dis qu'on vas arriver ! »

« Oui, mais…. Je ne sais pas, j'ai…. Un peu peur en fait je crois. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je serais avec toi, tu n'as pas avoir peur ! »

Hermione baissa la tête, elle avait confiance en Ron, là n'était pas la question. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, l'aidant, la protégeant, la défendant, elle se savait en sécurité avec lui, plus qu'avec n'importe qui. C'était autre chose qui tourmentait la jeune femme, se retrouver face à lui, comment réagirais t-elle ? Et s'il commettait d'autre meurtre ? Si encore une fois, elle était trop faible pour agir ? Plein de questions et d'incertitudes, se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme.

« Mione, ne pense pas à ça ! »

« Quoi, mais je…. »

« Tu n'es pas responsable, et tu es aussi la personne la plus courageuse et juste qui m'est était donné de voir ! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, cet fois beaucoup plus franc. Comment avait-il su ? Ca n'avait pas d'importance, il avait compris, et cela rassurait encore plus Hermione, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire tant qu'il serait à ses côtés.

* * *

Ron entra dans son bureau, les dossiers de son collègue en main, Hermione était déjà assise, attendant patiemment. Ron posa le tout sur son bureau, en poussant un soupir.

« Bien, avant toute chose, le plus important, le café, je n'épluche jamais de dossiers sans café ! »

Hermione rit à cette remarque, elle n'imaginait pas du tout, Ron derrière un bureau à lire et remplir de la paperasse, elle le voyait plutôt en pleine action, après tout, il était un homme d'action, pas vraiment comme elle. Ron déposa deux grandes tasses de café sur la table.

« Et c'est parti pour la partie la plus chiante de ce travail ! »

Chacun d'eux prit la moitié des parchemins, et ils entreprirent la lecture, sirotant en silence leur boisson. Le silence qui régnait dans le petit bureau était impressionnant, pas un bruit, juste les froissement, des feuilles, son que d'ailleurs Hermione affectionnait tout particulièrement. Ce petit son, léger, discret, qu'on entend mais qu'on oubli aussitôt, il résonnait comme une caresse pour la jeune femme. La sensation du parchemin sous les doigts, un peu rugueux, et tellement enivrant. L'odeur d'un vieux grimoire que l'on ouvre, le craquement de la couverture, le cuir tiède de la reliure, le bruit de la plume qui frotte le papier. Toutes ses choses, qui pouvaient paraître insignifiante, mais qui pour elle voulait dire tellement.

Ron et elle devait éplucher depuis près d'une heure, et toujours rien d'intéressant, des rapports de déplacement, mais peu d'indices, en tout cas pour l'instant.

« Ron, écoute ça :

'_Le voisinage dit avoir entendus des cris, provenant sûrement d'une dispute, d'après leur dires, fréquentes dans cette famille, cependant j'ai pu vérifier par moi-même qu'un sort d'insonorisation avait été pratiqué le soir du meurtre'_

As ton avis c'est important ? »

« Tout est bon à prendre, étant donné qu'on a pas grand chose pour l'instant ! »

Ron se leva alors, et rédigea une note qui alla se placer d'elle-même sur le mur. Hermione le regarda intriguée.

« Oui je fais toujours ça, quand je pense avoir un indice, de temps en temps je regarde toutes les notes pour essayer après de comprendre ! »

Hermione trouva l'idée ingénieuse, et lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur. Ron devait vraiment aimer son travail, pour y prendre autant d'application. Elle laissait son esprit vagabonder, elle imaginer tout à fait Ron, en pleine nuit, debout face à son mur remplis de post-tits, en intense réflexion. Cela avait, pour elle, quelque chose de séduisant. Stop ! Les dossiers, se concentrer sur les dossiers !

Ils reprirent leur lecture en silence, de temps à autre Ron se lever, notait quelque chose et retournait s'asseoir, Hermione ayant compris le truc faisait de même. Ils gardaient le plus profond silence, comme pour aider à leur concentration. Aucun d'eux ne voyait les heures filler, il devait être 22h00, quand l'estomac de Ron émit grognement de protestation. Tous deux relevèrent la tête et échangèrent un sourire.

« Bien, je te propose d'arrêter là pour se soir ? »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ! »

Ron se leva, étira ses muscles endolori par l'inaction, sous le regard gourmant de son amie, mais il ne remarque pas se dernier détail.

« Bouge pas, je reviens ! »

Hermione resta donc dans le bureau, se levant pour jeter un coup d'œil au mur. Plusieurs indices était afficher là.

'insonorisation, mais pourtant cris !'

'plus de contact amicaux avec le voisinage, pas habituel !'

'le fils, 5 ans, ne sortait plus de la maison !'

'parfois des pleurs la nuit !'

Ron passa la porte, dans les mains un plateau remplis de sandwich et une carafe de café. Il adressa un grand sourire à la jeune femme, elle le rejoignit sur le sol. Assis par terre, ils mangèrent un bout, échangeant leurs impressions.

« D'après tout ce qu'on pour l'instant, la famille s'attendait à quelque chose. »

« Je ne sais pas si elle s'attendait à sa mort, mais des choses avaient changés, et cela ne doit pas être sans rapport. »

« Tu penses qu'on devrait aller sur le lieux ? »

« J'allais te le proposer, demain, on vas y aller, je pense quelques jours, histoire de faire notre propre enquête ! »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, partir comme ça, du jour au lendemain, pour quelques temps, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre se genre de décision, la vielle au soir. Mais bon, Ron devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, alors après tout, pourquoi pas.

« A quelle heure tu veux qu'on parte d'ici demain ? »

Ron la regarda effaré un instant.

« Je…. Tu …. Ça va ? Enfin je veux dire, euh…. Disons rendez vous ici à 10h00 ! »

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne. »

« Bah, je préparais déjà mon discours pour te convaincre de l'utilité d' y aller dès demain. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, décidemment, il la connaissait plutôt bien.

« Je te fais confiance, c'est ton travail, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ! »

Ron afficha un grand sourire idiot, ce qui déclancha un fou rire à la brune. Le temps passait vite quand ils étaient ensemble. Il se faisait tard, et Hermione préféra rentrer chez elle.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non, c'est bon, merci, je suis fatiguée, je vais transplaner ! »

« Comme tu veux ! »

« ON se voit demain à 10h00 ! »

« Oui, bonne nuit ! »

« Toi aussi ! »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, et disparut, Ron rangea un peu son bureau, éteignit la lumière et transplana à son tour.

* * *

Bien voilà le chapitre 2, j'attends vos commentaire par reviews ! Au passage, je vous conseil tous d'aller lire les fics de Servane, elles sont super surtout son one shot qui est magnifique!

Biz' à tous !

**Réponse au reviews** :

Zabou : et bien voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! biz'

Cloporte : J'espère que tu vas considérer que la suite est bien aussi ! merci et biz'

Servane : Oui Drago fait limite schizo dans le premier chapitre, c'est voulu ! Et voilà la suite, au fait pour le sort, je sais plus sure de te l'avoir dit mais tu dois parler de l'imperium ! gros bisous !

Castel : merci beaucoup de lire mes fics ! ça fait toujours plaisir, et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! bisous


	3. le calme avant la tempête ?

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 3 : le calme avant la tempête ?_

Le petit village ressemblait à tous les villages sorciers qu'Hermione avait eu l'occasion de voir durant ses voyages. Une grande rue marchande et autour des petites maisons toutes aussi singulières les unes que les autres. Cependant il n'y a avait pas à Egleth, le nom du village, l'effervescence du chemin de traverse ou l'ambiance chaleureuse de Près-au-Lard. C'était calme, silencieux, on aurait presque pu dire mort. Le temps n'arrangeait rien à cette impression, gris, pluvieux et brumeux. Hermione frissonna sous la brise resserrant son écharpe et réajustant ses gants. Un sentiment de mal l'aise s'insinnua en elle, comme si elle violait quelques propriétés privés, en entrant dans ce village. Rien dans cet endroit n'était accueillant, Hermione se rapprocha un peu de Ron.

« Et bien allons y ! »

La brune suivit à contre cœur son ami. Il se dirigeait apparemment vers le pub, elle se contenta de lui emboîter le pas. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, la petite salle plongea dans le plus grand silence, tous les regards tournés vers eux. Ron ne sembla pas s'en soucier, prenant place à une table vide et un peu à l'écart. Hermione n'eu d'autre choix que d'en faire de même, se plaçant en face de lui, toutefois beaucoup moins à l'aise que lui. Le gérant, un sorcier corpulent et moustachu s'approcha d'eux, les fixant sans mots.

« Deux wiskis pur feu, s'il vous plaît ! »

L'homme s'éloigna toujours silencieux, alors qu Hermione s'enfonçait dans sa chaise, il revint quelque temps après et posa sans délicatesse aucune les boissons sur la table. Ron et Hermione gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, encore victime de regards inquisiteur et mauvais des autres clients du bar. Puis après un quart d'heure de silence, le temps que la salle se remplisse à nouveaux de discussions, Ron parla :

« Allons, Mione détends-toi un peu ! »

« Très drôle ! »

La jeune fille avala une gorgée de sa boisson, mais peu habitué à autant d'alcool réunit dans si petit verre, elle toussota, s'attirant un nouveau sourire de Ron. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit.

« Pourquoi on est là, Ron, franchement ? »

« Pour l'enquête Mione. »

« Je veux dire dans ce bar, plus qu'antipathique ! »

« Regarde autour de toi, tu vois quoi ? »

« Des gens antipathique, je viens de te le dire ! »

« Regarde mieux ! »

Hermione s'exécuta n'y mettant cependant aucune bonne volonté, elle avait l'impression que Ron savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, quoi de plus énervant pour la jeune fille ?

« Ecoute Ron, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, alors dis moi ce qu'il y a ! »

« J'avais le souvenir d'une Hermione plus intelligente, bah, je t'avais peut être idéalisé…. »

Hermione faillit répondre, mais le « idéalisé » la stoppa, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

« Regarde, c'est le seul café de cette ville, il n'y a que des personnes d'âges murs, ça en dit beaucoup sur la population du village, des sorciers d'une autre génération. Et dois-je te rappeler que tout semble montrer que c'est un village des plus tranquilles, et qu'il à peu, un meurtre à eu lieu ici, normal qu'ils soient antipathiques vis-à-vis de deux étrangers, non ? »

« Bon, d'accord, je n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça, mais pourquoi le café, je veux dire pourquoi on est pas allé directement voir la maison, ou interroger les voisons ? »

Ron afficha un sourire, Hermione se sentait idiote et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ron avait beaucoup changé, il était doué dans son travail.

« Et bien, tu vois il a suffit d'un quart d'heure pour que les discussions reprennent, partir tête baissé poser des questions n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution, disons que la population a besoin de temps pour nous assimiler on va dire. »

Hermione hocha la tête, apparemment Ron avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses, il savait y faire. Elle n'allait pas le contredire et le laisser faire à sa manière.

« Et combien de temps ça as nous prendre ? »

«Je pense qu'on commencera les recherches que demain ? »

« Et en attendant on fait quoi ? »

« Du repérage, on va demander une chambre… enfin deux… et visiter. »

Hermione baissa la tête, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça, en gros elle devait passer la journée à ne rien faire, ou presque, elle ne comprenait pas trop la notion de repérage, avec Ron. Une journée qui s'annonçait dans un certain sens intéressante.

* * *

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, ils avaient loués deux chambres dans le pub. Ce n'était pas du grand luxe, mais ça suffisait bien assez. Il était tard, et elle était fatiguée. Ils avaient passé la journée à « visiter » les alentours, ce n'était pas bien grands, des champs tout autour. La pluie avait fini par tomber en milieu d'après midi, les obligeant à reprendre la direction de ce café. Les gens avaient finis par les ignorer, pas qu'ils prenaient pour un couple de vacanciers mais au moins les regards assassins avaient disparus. Hermione fut tenter pas une douche bien douche, elle avait encore un peu temps avant de descendre pour le repas.

Ron était accoudé au bar, un wiski pur feu devant lui. La gérant essuyait des verres non loin de là. Le roux était le seul client. Il semblait perdu dans se pensées. Il sortit un petit calepin et un plume griffonnant rapidement quelques notes.

_Une seule entrée pour le village, cheminées dans la poste_

_Entouré de bois_

_Possibilité de tansplanage, ou portoloin_

Ron releva la tête et regarda le barman, celui-ci s'approche de lui, et posa ses mains sur le bar.

« Dîtes moi franchement, jeune homme, vous n'êtes pas là par hasard ! «

« En effet. »

« C'est le meurtre, hein ? Vous feriez mieux de partir ! »

« Je suis désolé, je suis envoyé par le ministère pour enquêter. »

« Ils ont déjà envoyé quelqu'un ! »

« J'ai pris sa suite, arrêt maladie. »

« Mouais….. »

Hermione fit son entrée à ce moment dans la petit salle, elle remarque tout de suite le combat silencieux qui se jouait entre les deux homme, puis finalement le propriétaire de cet endroit, baissa le regard, Ron avala d'une traite le reste du verre et rejoignit Hermione, il s'installèrent à un table et commandèrent leur repas.

« Dis moi Hermione comment tu trouves cet endroit ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas l'aise ici, c'est…. »

« Angoissant ! »

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

Ron baissa la tête, depuis le début de la journée quelque chose le dérangeait dans ce village, quelque chose n'allait pas, il allait trouver ce que c'était. Hermione le regarda inquiète, voir Ron aussi troublé ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Elle continua de la fixer, attendant qu'il développe, qu'il dise quelque chose n'importe quoi, mais qu'il parle.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici, dans ce village…. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

La voix d'Hermione se brisa doucement, pourquoi arrivait-elle à âtre aussi angoisser, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui était si posée et rationnelle en tant normal. Ron remarque le mal aise de son amie, et se décida à ne pas approfondir le sujet, mieux valait la rassurer.

« On verra ça demain ! »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un immense sourire. Hermione se sentit légèrement rassuré, mais il lui restait une boule dans le fond de la george. Elle était inquiète de la tournure que prenait les choses.

* * *

Et hop, la suite… vous en pensez quoi ?

Biz' à tous

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Zabou : je te remercie, quant Harry, il ne fera pas entièrement parti de l'histoire, il apparaîtra à certain moment, mais il ne se joindras pas à eux de façon permanente, désolée…. Merci et biz'

Castel : moi aussi j'aime bien cette ambiance, et puis ça change de ce que j'écris d'habitude…. et oui pour cette fic, je fais un effort sur la longueur des chapitres ! Merci et bisous !

Servane : pour la relation Ron et Hermione, je ne compte pas les mettre ensemble tout de suite, il faudra attendre un peu , moi aussi j'aime bien les savoir ami avant, ça change beaucoup les choses en effet.

Alors pour ta fic avec Magystra, c'est quoi le titre j'aimerais bien la lire, mais je l'ai pas trouvé en tapant Ron/draco, ensuite si vous avez mis romance dans le descriptif, oui je pense que ça peut porter à confusion, même sans romance aussi je pense, mais ça dépend aussi de votre résumé, et des catégories que vous avez choisi pour la classer. Ensuite, je me demande, tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de fan du couple Ron/draco, si ça existe lol…

Gros bisous

Loufette : Et bien voilà la suite, les chose n'avancent pas très vite pour l'instant, mais bon….merci pour cette review, biz'

Benelie : et bien voilà la suite, l'intrigue n'avance pas très vite pour l'instant mais ça irait mieux après ! Le temps que les choses démarrent. Merci et bisous

Virginie Parker Evans : Merci, et voilà la suite ! biz'


	4. Où sontils ?

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 4 : Où sont-ils ?_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Il faisait encore nuit, à en juger par la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Posant la main sur sa poitrine, elle prit de grande inspiration pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Hermione glissa lentement hors de son lit, cet endroit la rendait vraiment folle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, s'installant sur le rebord. L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait du bien, le brouillard était tombé encore plus bas, on ne voyait pratiquement rien. Son regard se porta sur la maison de la famille tuée, elle s'était presque attendue à y voir de la lumière ou du mouvement mais rien, tout était calme, et dans le fond ce n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune femme, elle décida tout de même de retourner se coucher.

Ron faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs heures, il n'arrivait pas à calmer son anxiété. Etre dans cet état ne lui arrivait guère souvent, il ne le supportait d'ailleurs pas très bien. Ron finit par se rasseoir sur son lit. Inspirant profondément. Demain ils poseraient leurs questions, mèneraient leur petite enquête, et ils partiraient. Pas qu'ils voulaient bâcler cette affaire, mais ce village….. Ron décida de prendre l'air dehors, se changer les idées, enfilant sa cape, il quitta sa chambre.

Il marchait depuis plusieurs minutes, une très fine pluie humidifiait l'air. La lune, pas tout a fait pleine, répandant une lumière blafarde sur le village. On aurait presque pu le croire abandonner. Ron continuait de chercher une raison à son mal-être, comme s'il avait forcément une raison à se sentiment qui prend naissance dans l'estomac et qui doucement remonte la colonne vertébrale tel un frisson. Mais dans le monde de la magie, tout n'est pas toujours logique, ou presque. Certaine chose ne peuvent s'expliquer, elle dépasse notre entendement.

L'aube naissait doucement lorsque Ron regagna sa chambre, il préféra rester éveiller, dormir pour si peu, ne ferait que le fatiguer. A peine eut-il retiré sa cape, qu'un hibou vint cogner contre la fenêtre, un de ceux du ministère. Il détacha le parchemin, et lut rapidement le message.

'_Weasley, rentre le plus rapidement au ministère, Jonshon est mort !'_

Le roux reconnu l'écriture de son patron. Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, sa mort avait-elle un rapport avec l'enquête ? Il devait savoir quelque chose, mais quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Hermione ! Il devait l'avertir, il se dirigea versa sa chambre, et oubliant l'heure plus que matinale, il tambourina sur la porte. Il fallut environ une minute à la jeune femme pur ouvrir. Ron resta d'abord sans voix, devant lui, une jeune femme, les cheveux ébouriffés, un simple T-shirt sur le dos, et l'air endormie.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ! 4h00 du matin, Ron, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne…. »

« Jonshon est mort ! »

« Jon…. L'auror qui était sur l'enquête ? »

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête, Hermione resta interdite durant quelques secondes.

« Euh…. J'arrive, j'enfile quelque chose et…. »

« Oui ! »

Hermione se dirigea précipitamment vers son sac, en sortant un jean et pull bien chaud. Elle prit à peine le temps de se rafraîchir le visage et descendit retrouver Ron, toutes ces affaires avec elle.

* * *

« Ah, Weasley ! Te voilà ! »

Ron s'avança rapidement vers son patron suivit par Hermione, elle salua rapidement l'homme et attendit, tout comme Ron, qu'il parle. L'homme s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau, indiquant vaguement aux deux autres de prendre une chaise.

« Bien, Jonshon à été retrouver mort chez lui hier soir, par sa femme, je t'ai prévenu dès que j'ai su. »

« Ca a un rapport avec l'affaire. »

« Il a été tué de la même façon que le famille, sûrement par la même personne. »

« Ca veut dire qu'il avait découvert quelque chose de compromettant ! »

« Bien je veux que vous soyez extrêmement prudent, ce petit bâtard à réussi un buter un auror ! Soyez prudent ! »

« Ouais…. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau et regagnèrent celui de Ron, Hermione semblait déstabilisée au plus haut point, elle s'assit en silence sur un des fauteuils, sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

« Tu n'es pas responsable ! »

« Je…. Ron, il a encore tué, si je l'avais… »

« Arrête ! »

Hermione détourna le regard, Ron s'accroupit devant elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Mione ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute…. »

La voix douce du roux la soulagea, elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Bien, on as recommencer depuis le début ! »

« HEIN ? »

« S'il a été tué ce n'est pas sans raison, il devait savoir quelque chose, on du oublier un truc important dans les dossiers, il faut noter le moindre petit truc qui nous semblera bizarre ! On doit trouver, il y a forcément un truc ! »

Hermione émit un soupir et attira vers elle une pile de dossiers. Ron s'installa à son tour.

* * *

Hermione étira ses jambes engourdies, et massa doucement ses tempes, cela faisait trois fois qu'elle relisait les dossiers, sans rien voir de plus que la première fois. Le roux lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« Tu es fatigué, on reprendras plus tard, il est déjà 16h et on est là depuis des heures ! »

« Non ça va, je eux savoir, permet moi juste d'aller faire du café. »

« Je ne ais sûrement pas t'en empêcher ! »

Hermione quitta le bureau, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans se service du ministère, et le peu qui y étais encore était en mission, elle arpenta pendant un moment les couloirs avant de trouver de quoi faire du café. Alors que ces gestes étaient presque machinaux son esprit était en encore sur l'affaire, des mots lui revenait.

'Silence'

'Calme'

'Protection'

'Meurtre'

'Voisins'

'École'

'Absence'

'Valises'

Hermione lâcha la tasse, qui se brisa sur le sol carrelé. Elle courut en direction du bureau de Ron, elle entra si violement que la porte claqua contre le mur, faisant sursauter le roux. Elle attrapa un dossier qu'elle feuilleta rapidement.

« LA ! »

Ron se leva et s'approcha d'elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment la jeune femme.

« Tiens, regarde, ça, la première fois je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait avoir de l'importance, mais finalement. »

Ron attrapa le dossier et commença à lire ce que Hermione lui avait indiqué.

' _il est intéressant de noter que les valises de la famille était remplis de vêtements d'enfant. Je pense de vieux habits de leur fils, cependant la taille ne variait pas, simplement des habits de bébés, dans plusieurs valises.'_

Ron releva la tête vers Hermione, la regardant intrigué, bien que cela soit en effet étrange il ne oyait pas en quoi c'était une révélation pour l'enquête.

« Ron leur fils avait sept ans ! Un bébé grandit extrêmement vite, à la limite les vêtements utilisé pour ses six mois rentre dans une valise mais pas dans quatre ! »

Ron comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ne semblait toujours pour voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Ron, il peut y avoir plusieurs explications, comme par exemple, qu'ils n'avaient pas qu'un seul enfant ! »

« Mais alors où sont les autres ? »

« C'est une bonne question…. »

Hermione, fière d'elle, lui adressa un sourire, alors que Ron se relevait et ajoutait une nouvelle note sur son mur. Ils décidèrent finalement d'aller manger quelque chose, avant de se rendre au domicile de Jonshon, ils devaient essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

Pffff…. Bon, j'ai eu du mal, et en plus je n'aime pas trop le résultat, tout de même un peu d'évolution dans cette enquête ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Loufette: oui le village est bizarre, mais on comprendras plus tard pourquoi ! merci pour cette review ! biz'

Castel : Plus que ravie que tu aimes cette fic ! et voilà un autre chapitre qui j'espère te plaira aussi, merci pour ta review !bisous

Benelie : Le village, il vous a tous intrigué… Mais plus tard on comprendras c qui est louche….. merci et biz'

Zabou : et bien voilà la suite, et pour Harry je promets qu'on le verra, pas souvent et pas beaucoup mais quand même…. Merci et bisous


	5. dix, onze, douze, elles seront toutes ro...

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 5 : dix, onze, douze, elles seront toutes rouges._

Ce fut une jeune femme qui ouvrit la porte, accueillant Ron et Hermione d'un faible sourire triste. Elle les fit entrer dans la maison, asseoir dans le salon et leur proposa du thé, qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

« Mrs Jonshon, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Apparemment déjà préparé à ça.

« Bien que pourriez-vous nous dire sur votre mari, peu avant son décès. »

« Je sais qu'il travaillait sur un grosse affaire, il était plutôt angoisser ces derniers temps, mais il l'était toujours quand il travaillait. »

« Vous n'avez rien remarquer d'inhabituel chez lui ? »

« Je…. Je ne sais pas….. euh…. Si…. Il a appelé notre fils plusieurs fois, sans raison aucune, mais….. »

« Sans raisons ? »

« Et bien je veux dire, notre fils va parfaitement bien, il n'a pas de problème en ce moment, alors l'appeler tous les jours me semblait un peu excessif. »

« Je vois, et votre mari ne vous pas expliqué pourquoi ? »

« Non, il disait simplement qu'il avait le droit de prendre des nouvelles de son fils. »

« Bien, et rien d'autre ? »

« Non, je suis désolée, je ne vois pas….. »

La femme fondit en larme, Ron préféra en rester là, il n'avait jamais su réagir face aux pleurs et d'autant plus ceux d'une personne qui lui était inconnue. Ron et Hermione quittèrent donc la maison, sans vraiment grand-chose de nouveau, ils auraient pu interroger le fils, mais Ron n'en voyait pas l'intérêt pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au bureau de Ron, les esprits étaient bien encombrés, mais surtout il ne voyait pas le sens de tout ça, pourquoi l'avoir tué, qu'avait-il découvert, mais surtout pourquoi, alors qu'il ne s'occupait plus de l'affaire, il avait peut-être découvert quelque chose après ? Mais quoi….

« Ron… »

« Hum. »

« On devrait retourner dans ce village, non ? »

« Oui, tu as raison, mais…. »

« Je sais, il est bizarre…. »

Ron n'ajouta rien, l'idée de retourner là-bas ne l'enchantait guère, mais il le devait, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

* * *

Hermione sentit cette même bouffée de mal aise lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le village. Ils avancèrent droit vers la maison, sans échanger un mot. Plus ils approchaient, plus ils avaient l'impression que les choses se resserraient autour d'eux, comme un étau, une prison dont les barreaux finissent par vous écraser. Ce sentiment d'étouffement, quoi que l'on fasse on s'afisxie.

Ron se stoppa face à la maison, comme s'il n'osait passer la petite barrière. Finalement, il entra, son pas fut plus rapide, moins précis aussi. Hermione suivait derrière, s'en pouvoir s'empêche de regarder par-dessus son épaule, comme si une présence les surveillait, épiait leur mouvements. La porte d'entrée était ouverte, aucune chaleur ne s'échappait de la maison pour venir caresser leurs joues. Hermione eut presque un haut le cœur quand elle entra à son tour. La maison semblait chaleureuse, accueillante, tout était encore en place. Comme figé par le temps, un manteau mal posé sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à moitié vide, des chaussures traînaient dans l'entrée, des magasines posés sur la table. Hermione avait le sentiment que quelqu'un allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et les saluer avec un grand sourire. Seul le froid qui régnait dans cette pièce semblait rappeler la mort.

Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson quand Ron plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ca va ? »

« A vrai dire, pas vraiment…. »

« Tu peux m'attendre dehors si tu veux ? »

« NON ! Je reste avec toi….. »

Ron tenta un sourire, mais il ne sembla pas y arriver, il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et avança dans la pièce. Une fois au centre, il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire. Un couloir sur la gauche, des escalier qui monte au fond, et une porte sur la gauche. Ron entreprit d'arpenter le couloir. Il menait à un bureau, et une bibliothèque. Ils y reviendraient plus tard. L'escalier menait à l'étage, et la porte à la cave.

« Par où veut tu commencer ? »

« N'importe… »

La voix d'Hermione était mal assurée, toujours se sentiment d'être espionner, qu'une personne invisible se tenait là avec eux, les accompagnait. Elle se resserra un peu plus contre Ron, cherchant la chaleur de son ami, sa présence, sa force. Ron choisit le bureau, cependant rien ne semblait étrange, des livres de comptes, de vielles lettres, des dossiers, mais rien d'intrigant. La bibliothèque ne recelait pas de livres de magie noire ou autre grimoire de ce genre. Une fois de retour dans le salon, Ron prit la direction de la porte, mais Hermione se stoppa.

« Je…. »

« Monte à l'étage, si jamais il se passe quoi que soit cries ! »

Hermione acquiesça, Ron serra un peu plus fort sa main, avant de la lâcher, et prit la direction de la cave. Hermione fut saisie d'un pincement au cœur, comme lors d'un adieu, cette sensation qui vous soulève le cœur, l'impression qu'elle ne reverrait plus Ron, que s'il passait cette porte jamais plus il ne remonterait.

« RON ! »

Le roux se retourna inquiet.

« Euh….. je…. Fait attention, je n'aime pas cet endroit…. »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire, et disparut dans la pénombre. Hermione resta un moment figée dans le salon, puis reprenant doucement ses esprits elle entreprit de monter les escaliers. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un craquement de bois. Simplement plus de fraîcheur, Hermione découvrit un long couloir, d'où apparaissait plusieurs portes. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, la jeune femme sortit sa baguette et avança lentement le long du corridor. Elle s'arrêta face à la première porte, et l'ouvrit à la volée. La première chose qui la frappa fut le froid saisissant et violent qui y régnait, elle remarqua bien vite la fenêtre ouverte. C'était une chambre, sûrement celle des parents. Un grand lit double, une armoire en bois d'ébène, un tapis rouge au sol. Des photos sur le mur. Hermione s'avança, les photos représentaient la famille. Un homme grand et grisonnant, une femme qui avait garder une beauté frappante et un petit garçon à lunettes. Elle préféra sortir de la pièce, incapable d'y rester plus longtemps. L'autre porte donnait sur une salle de bain. Il y avait encore les brosses à dents, Dans l'armoire quelques médicaments et produits pour le visage, mais rien d'exceptionnel. La dernière porte était celle qui menait à la chambre de l'enfant. Hermione poussa la porte entrebâillée.

Ron descendit vers la cave, baguette à la main, il murmura un Lumos pour y voir quelque chose. La pièce n'était pas très grande, il y avait des valises, sûrement celles dont parlait Jonshon, des jouets pour enfant, usés ou cassés, de vieux meubles. Ron fouilla toutes les affaires, mais rien ne semblait étrange, cette cave était pareille à toutes les caves, pleines de vieilleries poussiéreuses sans grandes valeurs. Il ne put retenir un soupir, entre le soulagement et la déception. Il allait monter retrouver Hermione, qui avait sûrement besoin de lui, ne serait-ce que de sa présence. Il avait bien senti que la jeune femme, était des plus mal à l'aise ici. Il le comprenait tout à fait, et puis l'idée qu'elle était toute seule ne plaisait guère. Il remonta les escaliers assez vite.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite chambre, une sensation bizarre envahit son cœur, un bien-être étrange, une douce chaleur. Hermione ferma les yeux, pratiquement contre sa volonté, quand elle rouvrit un enfant se tenait dans la chambre, assis par terre, dos à elle, il semblait jouer. Hermione était complètement paralyser, incapable de bouger ou de parler, simplement témoin de cette scène.

« Un, deux, trois, nous irons aux bois.

Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises.

Sept, hit, neuf, dans mon panier neuf.

Dix, onze, douze, elles seront toutes **ROUGES** ! »

A ce moment là, l'enfant se retourna, Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle voulut reculer, mais elle ne pouvait pas, comme acculée face à une vérité trop violente pour être assimiler. Le visage de l'enfant semblait sans vie. Ses yeux entièrement blancs ne semblaient regarder nulle part et en même temps tout voir, sa bouche d'où coulait du sang était ouverte de façon impressionnante, ses mains, tendue vers Hermione, étaient dépourvues d'ongles. Ses joues creuses, avaient perdues toutes couleur de l'enfance.

La jeune femme, ferma les yeux, dans sa tête résonnait la dernière phrase de la comptine. Hermione heurta violement le sol, inconsciente.

* * *

Et bien voilà un autre chapitre encore, et qui attends aussi vos commentaires !

Biz' à tous !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Castel : et bien je te remercie du compliment ! Et voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisous

Zabou : merciiiiiiiiiii ! Et voilà le cinquième chapitre, un peu plus sombre que les autres….. Bisous

Loufette : Bah oui quand même c'est Hermione ! Et bien voilà la suite, je ne sais pas si on peut dire que l'enquête avance mais de nouveaux éléments arrivent ! voilà voilà bisous !


	6. Reste

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 6 : Reste…._

Ron courut jusqu'au corps étendue de son amie. Elle avait le teint pale et une larme glissait le long de sa joue.

« Hermione ! HERMIONE ! »

Ron souleva la jeune fille, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, la jeune femme eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, mais reconnaissant Ron elle vint se blottir contre lui.

« Mione, qui c'est passé ? »

« Je…. Je veux sortir d'ici….. »

Ron la prit dans ses bras et respecta les ordres de la brune. Hermione se laissa aller contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, et calant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Le roux se hâta de sortir de la maison. Une fois à bonne distance il la fit asseoir sur un banc, il se plaça à côté d'elle.

« Je…. Dans la chambre, il y avait un enfant, il était…..Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses mains….. On aurait dit qu'il était…. Mort, mais….. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu, l'image de cet enfant qui chantait lui revenait en mémoire, les moindres détails, sa peau, son regard, tout semblait encrée en elle, gravé dans ses souvenirs. Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui murmurant à l'oreille que ce n'était pas, que c'était fini, qu'il était là. La jeune femme sembla se décontracter un peu dans ses bras.

« On devrait rentrer, je te ramène chez toi ! »

Hermione n'émit aucune objection et elle et Ron transplanèrent.

* * *

Ron regardait autour de lui, le petit appartement était très bien rangé, c'était confortable et accueillant. Hermione quitta son manteau qu'elle accrocha derrière la porte, et vint prendre celui de Ron.

« Et bien voilà c'est chez moi ! »

« C'est sympa ! »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien oui. »

« Café ? »

« Parfait. »

Hermione disparut derrière une porte, qu'il supposait être la cuisine. Alors qu'elle faisait la boisson, la comptine lui revint en tête, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, c'était ces comptines que tout le monde connaît et qu'on oublier jamais, on comptine pour enfant. Soudain Hermione se rendit compte que cette comptine était moldus, comment se fait-il que cet enfant de sorcier la connaisse ?

« Ron ? »

Le roux apparut à l'instant même dans la pièce, à croire qu'il attendait juste derrière la porte.

« Euh, étant enfant tu apprenais des comptines moldus ? »

« Non, pas besoin, il y en a bien assez chez les sorciers, pourquoi ? »

« ET bien, l'enfant que j'ai vu, il chantait une comptine moldu. »

Ron émit un faible sourire ce qui déstabilisa Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te propose un truc, on oubli cette enquête pour se soir, d'accord ? »

« Mais… »

« Non ! C'est un ordre, tu as été pas mal secoué cette après midi, alors on oubli ça juste pour se soir ! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, et retourna à la préparation de son café sous l'œil attentif de son ami. Tout ce qu'il avait pu comprendre de ce qui c'était passé, c'est que lorsqu'elle était rentré dans la chambre elle avait vu quelque chose. Il y avait plusieurs explications possibles, une vision, la chambre est trop chargée de souvenirs et elle les expulse de façon magique, après tout c'est une maison de sorciers, ou bien, il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette pièce, une chose affreuse et c'est resté, comme si tous les meubles en était imprégné, comme si les choses avait déteint sur les murs et les objets. Cette pièce allait sûrement s'avérer importante…..

« Tiens. »

Ron sortit dans ses pensées et attrapa la tasse que la jeune fille lui tendait en souriant. Elle sortit de la cuisine et alla s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil. Ron la suivit et prit place dans le fauteuil d'en face. Le silence s'installa entre eux, parfois des regards, mais ils préféraient éviter les yeux de l'autre. Petit à petit une sorte de gène, de tension s'instaura. Puis finalement Ron se leva.

« Bien, je vais rentrer, merci pour le café ! »

« De rien…. »

« Je passe te prendre demain ? »

« Oui…. »

Hermione se leva à son tour pour venir saluer son ami. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle espérait qu'il reste avec elle, mais jamais elle ne lui demanderait, trop fière pour ça. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, trop de fierté. Hermione ne voulait pas affronter le silence et solitude, ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette chambre, la hantait toujours. Se retrouver seule, presque faible et abandonner. Cette impression qu'elle avait eue quand il avait disparut dans la cave, elle revenait. Ron la regardait, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées qui de toute évidence n'étaient pas joyeuses. Il avait presque honte de partir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas rester, c'était trop. Lorsqu'il avait aperçut étendue sur le sol, il avait eu peur, une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Comme s'il l'avait perdu, perdu sans pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Et il en avait des choses à lui dire, mais pas maintenant….. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment il y avait toujours quelque chose. Hermione prit finalement les devant, elle s'avança vers lui afin de lui dire au revoir.

« Ca va aller toi ? »

Elle qui s'était promis de ne rien lui montrer de rester impassible, cette voix douce et inquiète, Hermione ne put retenir une larme. Ron la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre, mais pour qu'elle en pleure, elle avait du être réellement secouée.

« Reste….. »

Ron resserra encore ses bras autour d'elle, lui assurant ainsi qu'il ne la laisserait jamais seule. Lorsque les pleurs de la jeune fille furent un pu calmer, elle se recula.

« Hermione, j'ai une pensine au bureau si tu veux… »

« Non c'est sûrement important pour l'enquête ! »

« C'est comme tu veux… »

« Non, c'est bon, je…. Ça va aller… »

Ron lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Hermione le regarda faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« La cuisine, et toi, tu vas te détendre, je sais pas un bain, par exemple ! »

Hermione lui adressa un immense sourire.

« Merci »

Et elle s'éloigna en silence alors que Ron commençait à chercher de quoi les nourrir se soir.

* * *

Bon un autre chapitre ! Merci pour vous reviews, et j'en attends d'autres pour celui là !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Virginie Parker Evans : et bien merci, et voilà la suite qui est un peu moins intrigante ! biz'

Castel : sympa la référence à Hamlet ! Le gamin oui il est peu flippant je reconnais, et en plus il va revenir ! Bisous

Zabou : l'enfant est bizarre, j le reconnais, et en plus il a pas fini d'effrayer la pov Mione ! Bisous

Loufette : un film d'horreur ? Tu crois lol, bon alors pour l'enfant, il va revenir, si tu veux savoir ! Bisous

Sunymoon : et bien tout d'abord ravie que ça te plaise et merci, et ensuite non je n'ai même pas vu Saint Ange, je devrais ? Il est bien ou pas ? Biz'


	7. Pourquoi n'aimestu pas cette comptine ?

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas cette comptine ?_

Hermione quitta le doux cocon de son bain. Enroulée dans sa serviette elle essuya rapidement le miroir embué. La peau encore chaude et humide, les cheveux mouillés lâchés sur ses épaules, elle se regarda un instant dans la glace. Elle avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, et par les événements de la journée, elle laissa échapper un soupir, et se pencha pour attraper sa brosse, lorsqu'elle refit face au miroir, un visage s'y dessina, une apparition rapide. Hermione sursauta, laissant échapper un tout petit cris. Elle fixa de nouveau le miroir, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle se gifla mentalement d'être aussi idiote. Elle arrivait à se faire peur toute seule. Elle entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux. Une partie de son esprit revivait la scène dans la chambre de l'enfant, elle revoyait parfaitement le visage de l'enfant, et une chose la frappa, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux larmes, cet enfant pleurait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Elle releva la tête rapidement, stoppant son brossage, essayant de souvenirs d'autres détails, auxquels elle n'aurait pas prêté attention au départ. Cependant rien ne lui revenait. Elle se mit doucement à chantonner la comptine, y cherchant un indice, quelque chose, comme si cet enfant avait voulu lui dire quelque chose.

Ron avait fini de préparer le repas, il avait enfourné le tout, et attendait. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à aller voir si tout aller bien pour Hermione. Il arpenta l'appartement à la recherche de la salle de bain, quand il l'entendit chantonner derrière une porte, il toqua.

« Mione, tout va bien ? »

« Oui, j'arrive ! »

« D'accord. »

Ron s'éloigna et reparti dans la cuisine. Hermione, qui avait sursautée, lorsqu'il avait frappé, essaya de calmer son cœur. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit si émotive, sûrement la fatigue. Elle laissait glisser la serviette le long de ses jambes, enfilant une tenue plus décontractée. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et au moment où elle éteignit la lumière, il lui sembla entendre une voix, un murmure, elle ralluma aussitôt et scruta la pièce. Il n'y avait personne, elle devenait vraiment folle, quelque chose n'allai pas chez elle. Elle referma la porte, et regagna la cuisine. Ron était assis et l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca sent très bon ! »

« Merci ! »

Elle mit la table dans la petite cuisine, alors que Ron sortait les plats du four. Pourquoi elle eut soudain un sentiment bizarre, comme si elle avait toujours fait ça, toujours mis la table pour eux deux, pendant que Ron déposait les plats. Hermione chassa cette pensée en secouant légèrement la tête. Ils s'installèrent et dégustèrent leur repas. Ron était plutôt bon cuisiné, elle l'imaginait plus manger toujours sur le pouce, des plats commandés, ou ce genre de choses. Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, tu cousines bien c'est tout ! »

Le roux lui rendit son sourire. Ils terminèrent leur soirée dans le salon en discutant de tout et rien.

« Je te dis que c'est faux ! »

« Et comment pourrais-tu en être si sur ! Moi je dis que tout est possible ! »

« Mais enfin Ron, réfléchis un peu et tu comprendras que non ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me contredise ! »

« Parce que tu te trompes tout le temps ! »

« Mais là je suis sur que j'ai raison ! »

« Tu penses toujours avoir raison, Ron, ça ne change rien ! »

« Tu es trop terre à terre ! »

« La question n'est pas là ! »

« Mais si, pourquoi, ne peux-tu pas, ne serait qu'imaginer, que se soit possible ? »

« Parce que ça ne l'est pas ! »

« J'abandonne…… »

Hermione rit de bon cœur à cette dernière phrase, elle avait gagné encore une fois contre lui, elle avait oublié le sujet de départ, mais ça lui importait peu. Elle aimait toujours autant se chicaner avec lui, c'était plus une sorte de jeu entre eux, leurs disputes étaient rarement violentes, bien qu'il y en ait eu des violentes, ils étaient toujours réconciliés après, restant amis malgré tout.

Il commençait à se faire tard, elle la jeune femme était vraiment fatiguée.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis exténuée…. »

« Oui, repose toi ! »

« Tiens, je vais déplier le canapé pour toi et t'amener des draps ! »

« Merci. »

Ron regarda intriguée le canapé lit, pas réellement sur qu'il dormirait bien la dedans, mais bon il avait connu pire comme lit de fortune. Elle lui amena des draps propres et le laissait pour regagner sa propre chambre.

Ron n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, pas qu'il ne soit pas fatigué, il était inquiet pour Hermione. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette chambre, ce qui c'était passé, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et n'ayant pas voulu lui poser de questions dessus il restait avec ses doutes quand à l'événements.

Hermione quand à elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, cependant ses rêves ne furent pas tout repos.

_Elle avançait dans un jardin qui lui paraissait immense, il y avait une lumière bien étrange, presque bleue. Une luminosité douce et clair, presque apaisante. Elle était pied nu, ses pieds caressés par l'herbe grasse et un peu humide. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, simple et légère. Une douce brise soufflait, elle était calme et sereine. Quand soudain le paysage autour d'elle changea, comme si toute la nature mourrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, le ciel s'assombrit brusquement. Tout n'était plus que désolation. Puis elle entendit cette comptine_

_« Un deux trois, nous irons aux bois. »_

_Elle ne parvenait pas à définir l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix, c'est comme si elle était à la fois partout et nulle part. elle continuait à avancer, quand une silhouette se dessina au loin. Celle d'un adulte, elle reconnut la personne à ses cheveux. Blond presque blanc. Drago, c'était lui qui chantait. Elle s'approcha, il ne semblait pas la voir. Son regard perdu dans le vide il continuait de chanter sans se soucier de la présence de la jeune fille._

_« Quatre cinq six, cueillir des cerises »_

_Hermione s'arrêta à côté de lui, prêtant attention à chaque détail. Elle était presque consciente de rêver, c'était une sensation étrange, à la fois sereine et terrorisée par ce qui allait arriver ensuite._

_« Sept huit neuf, dans mon panier neuf »_

_Hermione ne voulait pas entendre la dernière phrase, comme si elle savait que d'une certaine manière cette phrase allait lui coûter quelque chose. Puis Drago se retourna pour lui faire face, il avait se regard, celui de la folie, folie qu'elle avait déjà vu chez lui._

_« Tu n'aime pas cette comptine hein ? »_

_Hermione s'entendit répondre d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en effet, sa voix était faible, un peu plus aigue qu'en temps normal. Elle ne portait plus de robe blanche, mais une tunique de couleur rouge sang, elle comprit bien vite que ce n'était plus son corps, mais celui d'un enfant. Drago caressa doucement sa joue._

_« Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas. »_

_« Maman ne la finit jamais, je ne connais pas la fin…. C'est pas drôle ! »_

_« Et tu voudrai la connaître la fin ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_Hermione sentit monter en elle un sentiment d'excitation, un sentiment de joie mêler d'attente, cependant la réaction de Drago fut tout autre que celle qu'elle attendait. Elle le vit sortir un poignard et l'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, une douleur fulgurante la traversa._

_« DIX ONEZ DOUZE, ELLES SERONT TOUTES ROUGES ! »_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, sa main plaquée sur sa poitrine, elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur, la sensation du métal froid enfoncé dans sa chair. Contre sa volonté, elle se mit à pleurer. Ne pouvant se calmer, elle quitta sa chambre, presque en courant, rejoignant le salon.

Ron dormait enfin, quand il sentit quelque chose venir se blottir contre lui, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, pour faire face à cet intrus.

« Mione ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione était pelotonnée contre lui, secoué par ses pleurs. Ron resserra ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant comme il ferait d'un enfant. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, et finalement elle s'endormie contre lui. Ron la garda dans ses bras jusqu'au petit matin ne cessant de lui caresser les cheveux.

* * *

Ta Dam, un cauchemar ! Bon, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Dîtes moi ! Biz' à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : oui je vois de quelle scène tu veux parler, ce film m'a traumatiser, je l'ai vu gamine, bahhhh…. bref, et bien un grand merci pour tes compliments, et voilà un autre chapitre qui j'espère te plaira autant que le restes ! Bisous

Jo : et bien voilà la suite ! Merci et biz'

Servane : productive ? Oui peut être, je te crois ! Ah oui les gamins, moi perso ça me traumatise toujours, mais quand c'est moi qui gère ça passe tout de suite mieux, et puis de toute façon les gamins je crois que ça fait toujours de l'effet ! Gros bisous et merci !

Axoo : et bien voilà Ron est resté ! Contente ? Sinon pour le gamin, j'essayerais de te prévenir si tu y tiens tant que ça, lol ! Merci et biz'

Loufette : eh pour Ron et Hermione il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mais je te promets qu'ils seront ensemble, je suis trop fan de ce couple pour qu'il en soit autrement ! Merci et biz'

Zabou : merci, merci ! Et bien voilà la suite, qui je l'espère tient toujours la route ! Biz'


	8. 1978

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 8 : 1978…._

Ron ouvrit doucement les yeux, finalement il avait réussi à s'endormir, bercé par la respiration calme et profonde de son amie. Elle était encore lovée contre lui, elle dormait toujours. Ron poussa un soupir, pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si compliquées ? Elles l'avaient toujours été entre eux, mais maintenant ça avait un goût de déjà vu assez désagréable. Ron était fatigué de tout ça, il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui était autre que l'amitié, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, une sensation un peu particulière.

Hermione bougea dans son sommeil, et souleva ses paupières encore engourdies par le sommeil. Elle adressa un sourire à Ron, avant de ne refermer les yeux, et de se blottir encore un peu contre lui. Ron parut surpris de ce geste mais ne la repoussa pas le moins du monde. La brune se sentait à l'abri, comme si ses rêves ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre, ses peurs, ses malaises, tout ça disparaissait.

« Bien dormi ? »

Hermione releva légèrement la tête et s'écarta de lui.

« Oui, enfin depuis que j'ai rejoins le salon…. »

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Un cauchemar, il y avait l'enfant, enfin j'étais l'enfant…. Et Drago…. Et la comptine, je ne comprends pas, c'est bizarre…. Et ça semblait si réelle, la douleur…. »

« La douleur ? »

« Drago poignardait l'enfant, j'avais mal, même après, je sentais le couteau en moi, c'était…. »

Ron passait une main sur sa nuque et massa légèrement.Il lui adressa un faible sourire, elle le lui rendit, un peu tristement.

« Bien, moi je propose petit déj ! »

Ron essayait de faire preuve du plus d'entrain possible, pas qu'il ne souciait pas d'elle, bien au contraire. Mais il espérait par là, la détacher de cette histoire, lui faire oublier, ou tout du moins lui faire penser à autre chose. Hermione se leva à son tour, et le suivit dans la cuisine. Alors qu'Hermione dressait la table du petit déjeuner, Ron faisait le café, et mettait des toasts. Toujours cette impression qui ne quittait par Hermione, l'impression d'être dans un couple, ou tout les gestes quotidiens sont réglés. Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre, la jeune femme arrivait à oublier en compagnie du roux, ils parlaient de beaucoup de choses,se plaisant parfois à se prendre la tête pour des broutilles.

* * *

Une odeur de moisissure envahissait la pièce, Hermione connaissait cette odeur, celle du vieux parchemin, l'odeur de l'humidité, du renfermé. Sans vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi, ça la rassurait, enfin une chose qu'elle connaissait, elle y étais presque habitué. Ron étouffa un éternuement, la poussière qui régnait dans les archives était impréssionante. Ils étaient là pour essayer de comprendre l'histoire de la famille à travers les dossiers médicals, et notamment les naissances.

« Bien, au boulot ! »

Et les revoilà encore une fois, enfermés, cette fois dans des sous-sol mal éclairés, à éplucher des dossiers. Qui plus est, des dossiers assez mal classés. Au lieu de ranger par année, par nom, ou quelque chose d'à peu prèslogique, les dossiers étaient laissés dans des caisses, au bout d'un moment à patauger pour essayer vainement d'inventer un système de classement inexistant, ils prirent chacun une caisse et épluchèrent les dossiers.

Les heures défilaient, les dossiers semblaient toujours aussi nombreux et toujours pas la famille en question. Hermione commençait à piquer du nez dans les parchemins, aucun des deux ne voyaient plus vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, ce n'était plus des mots, juste des suites de lettres qui n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Hermione, prise d'un accès de folie, balança tous les dossiers qu'elle avait à porter à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un grognement.

« J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ! »

Ron poussa un soupir las en guise de réponse, lui aussi fatigué et énervé, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas d'autre piste, ils devaient continuer. Il se leva et la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Tu sais Mione, avant tu étais plus têtue ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment Ron, non mais c'est vrai, ça doit faire des heures qu'on est là, j'en peux plus, j'en ai tout simplement marre, pourquoi, et puis ses rêves ou vision, enfin j'en sais rien, je suis fatiguée ! »

Hermione baissa la tête découragée par tout ça. Ron la rapprocha instinctivement de lui, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Hermione appuya sa tête contre le torse de son ami, fermant les yeux, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Le silence le plus total les enveloppait, les protégeait.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on avance pas Ron….. »

« Moi aussi, je me dit que quelque chose nous en empêche….. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas…. »

« Et comment ? »

« Peut être que….. Non….. Je ne sais pas…. »

Pendant un instant Hermione perdit pied avec la conversation. Elle ne savait plus de quoi ils parlaient, de l'enquête ou….. D'eux, de leur relation. C'était exactement ça, rien n'avait changé depuis Poudlard, les choses étaient toujours les mêmes entre eux, comme si ils ne pouvaient faire autrement, que rien ne pourrait jamais changé entre eux, qu'aucun pas en avant ne leur était permis, mais que reculer leur était tout aussi impossible. Elle se blottit encore plus contre Ron.

« Pourquoi les choses sont elles si compliquées Ron ? »

« J'aimerais comprendre et savoir, pouvoir te répondre, mais….. »

Hermione ne put retenir des larmes. Ron enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux. Lui aussi savait qu'il ne parlait plus de l'enquête, ou qu'elle était simplement un moyen comme un autre d'aborder de façon vague se sujet. Ils étaient tous les deux des adultes responsables, cependant certaines choses ne changent jamais…..

« On ferait bien de s'y remettre non…. ? »

Hermione se retira dans l'étreinte réconfortante du roux et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il reprit place sur la chaise, attirant vers elle, une autre caisse de dossiers.

* * *

« Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! »

Hermione releva, presque violement, le visage, et vint vers lui, se plaçant dans son dos. Ils parcoururent en silence le dossier. Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. La brune se mordit la lèvre essayant de comprendre, mais toute logique semblait veine, leur enfant était né en 1978. C'est-à-dire qu'il aurait au jour d'aujourd'hui environ 26 ans, hors, tout le monde, s'accordait à dire que leur enfant avait moins de dix ans. Ron se leva et marcha de long en large dans la pièce, cherchant toutes les possibilités qui expliqueraient ça.

« Bien, donc il y a plusieurs raisons qui peuvent expliquer ça :

Ce n'était pas leur fils qui habitait avec eux, mais alors où est ce fils ?

L'enfant né en 78 est mort est celui qui été avec eux est un autre enfant !

Ou bien ce n'était pas leur vrai nom de famille, et dans ce cas là autan abandonner les recherches ici ! »

Hermione le regarda, toujours sur le visage une expression concentrée.

« Tu as oublié une possibilité ! »

« Ah oui quoi ? »

Ron sembla réfléchir un instant, puis une lueur passa dans le fond de ses yeux, il regarda Hermione intrigué.

« Tu ne pense pas à ça, comment se serait possible ? »

«On vie dans un monde magique Ron, dans l'absolue tout est possible, et puis dans cette affaire on ferait mieux de ne négliger aucune piste ! »

« Et comment comptes-tu vérifier cette hypothèse ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit ! »

Ron baissa les yeux, ils étaient repartis pour se retrouver enfermé durant des heures dans un endroit fermé, toutefois Hermione semblait beaucoup plus encline que lui à y aller.

« Je suppose qu'on est obligé….. »

« Ne fait pas l'enfant Ron ! »

Ron secoua la tête en signe de rédission, Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire ils étaient partie pour passer des heures enfermés dans une bibliothèque……

* * *

Et voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? et oui je ne dis pas le dernière possibilités, pour une fois je laisse place à votre imagination, j'attends vos idées et vos commentaires bien sur !

Biz à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : je dois tout d'abord te féliciter, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu es toujours la première à m'envoyer une reviews !lol ! et bien voilà, un chapitre un peu moins effrayant que les autres, bah oui quand même ! bisous

Axoo : ah Ron, bien sur qu'il serait là pour consoler Hermione, à chaque fois ! ET bien voilà, le gamin n'est pas encore de retour, peut être au chapitre suivant, je te préviens au cas ou….. lol… biz '

Servane : et en plus le gosse il va revenir ! lol ! bon et bien voilà, dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! bisous

Loufette : un fil d'horreur, tu crois ? Peut être ouais….. lol ! merci et bisous !

Zabou : et bien voilà un autre chapitre qui te plaira je l'espère ! Biz'

JO : ah les bras d'un homme musclé, quoi de mieux pour oublier un cauchemar ! lol !biz'


	9. Malaise

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 9 : Malaise_

Ron cherchait depuis des heures, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosée, comme trop remplie de données, il n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler, et puis l'idée d'Hermione était tellement vague, que leur recherches n'avançaient pas. Il y avait des tonnes de possibilités qu'engendrait cette pensée. L'enfant n'aurait jamais grandi, ou tout du moins sa croissance se serait arrêter à l'âge d'environ sept - huit ans. Un revenant ? Une créature dotée d'immortalité ? Une possession maléfique ? L'oubli ?

Hermione, au vu de ses recherches, avait émis cette hypothèse qui avait beaucoup intrigué son compagnon. L'oubli ? Que voulait-elle dire ? L'explication fut laborieuse, les choses n'étant pas extrêmement clairs pour la jeune fille, retranscrire ça en était difficile. En gros, ce que Ron avait compris, c'est que les parents de cet enfant, ne souciant plus de lui, l'abandonnant en quelque sorte, aurait fini par faire disparaître cet enfant. Il aurait perdu sa forme corporelle d'une certaine façon, pour devenir une sorte d'esprit, un vague souvenir, une idée….

Cette idée méritait d'être creusée simplement parce qu'elle était la plus difficile à comprendre et aussi la plus invraisemblable. Cependant, s'il a bien une chose que Ron ne supportait guère, et que tout le monde connaissait, c'était l'enfermement !

Préférant le petit bout de jardin que possédait Ron, aux salles de la bibliothèque, ils quittèrent l'endroit chargé de livres. Toutefois, Hermione et lui continuaient de lire, de noter des tas de choses, maintenant assis dans l'herbe. L'après midi touchait à sa fin, le soleil inondant encore le jardin de ses derniers rayons. Et ce fut le plus naturellement du monde, que Ron se leva et rejoignit Hermione, se plaçant dans son dos, callant sa tête rousse sur son épaule. La jeune femme n'arrêta cependant pas sa lecture.

« Dis Mione ? »

« Hum….. »

« Et Drago ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, c'est lui le supposé meurtrier non ? »

Hermione décala sa tête de façon à voir le visage de Ron. Ce dernier lui trouva des expressions complètement différentes sur le visage. Un mélange de peur, de culpabilité, d'angoisse, de tristesse. Soudain Hermione se sentit lasse, vidée, épuisée. Les larmes inondaient son visage. Elle s'appuya contre Ron, perdant tout équilibre. Une nausée la prenait, tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle sentit à peine Ron la soulever de terre et la conduire dans la chambre. Il déposa sur le lit, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sut tout son visage, elle était brûlante de fièvre, et son teint était plus que blanc. Ron voulut se diriger vers la salle de bain, trouver une potion qui pourrait peut être la calmer. Mais sans qu'il comprenne comment la jeune fille s'était relevée du lit, elle l'avait entouré de ses bras, il la sentait pleurer dans son dos.

« Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas….. »

Sa voix résonna étonnement clair quand on pensait à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le roux réussi à lui faire face, prenant son visage dans ses mains, et la faisant asseoir.

« Je vais juste chercher une potion, je reviens Mione…. »

« NON ! »

Hermione s'était relevée, s'accrochant désespérement à lui. Ron avait le cœur qui allait explosé, elle semblait si faible, terrorisée, comme rongée par un poison qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier, il était impuissant face à son état, cela l'effrayait plus que n'importe quoi. Hermione desserra son étreinte et alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Hermione prit possession de ses lèvres. Violemment, avidement, elle l'embrassa comme si c'était la chose la plus importante qu'elle avait eu à faire. Ron ne put que répondre à ce baiser passionné. Mais il se rompit bien vite, Hermione tombant dans les pommes.

Ce fut sans vraiment comprendre comment, que le roux réussit à la rattraper, la soutenir. Maintenant dans ses bras, elle paraissait aller encore plus mal. Ron mit quelques secondes avant de transplaner à Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit soudainement les yeux, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle dans l'espoir de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle se calma lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, la raison par contre était encore un peu floue. Elle chercha Ron du regard, et elle l'aperçut un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec un médicomage. Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, et comprit qu'elle était réveillée, il hâta le pas et lui sourit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, un peu déboussolée je crois, je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qui c'est passé… »

« Tu est tombé dans les pommes, tu avait de la fièvre, j'étais très inquiet ! »

Hermione revit comme un flash le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Au fond d'elle, elle remerciait secrètement Ronde ne pas l'avoir mentionné, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

« Hermione, il faut que tu te repose, tu vas prendre quelques jours où tu vas rester ici ! »

« Et l'enquête ? »

« Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Non, il en est hors de questions ! Je vais bien Ron, juste un vertige. »

« Ce n'était pas un vertige Hermione, crois moi ! »

« Ecoute Ron, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça pour moi, ça va aller. »

Malgré lui, Ron se releva du lit, où il s'était assis, son visage commençait à prendre une couleur quelque peu rouge, il allait se mettre en colère.

« Hermione, tu était livide, en nage, j'ai vraiment eu peur crois moi, alors je t'interdis de quitter cet hôpital sans mon autorisation ! »

« Et qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ! »

« Je suis…. Un ami ! »

Ron avait de justesse rectifier le tire de sa phrase, il se maudit intérieurement, mais il était réellement inquiet, depuis le début Hermione était plus touchée par cette histoire que lui, mais pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, à comprendre, et de ce fait ne pouvait la protéger comme il le voudrait, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne s'en remettrais pas, pas elle…. Hermione se calma en voyant l'hésitation du roux, elle détourna le regard. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si compliquées ?

« Ecoute Ron, ça me touche beaucoup que tu t'inquiète pour moi, mais je suis une grand fille, je vais bien…. »

« Pardonne moi, mais je refuse que tu te replonge dans cette histoire elle te touche beaucoup top…. »

« Ron, tu n'as pas le droit, si je ne t'aide pas, tu…. »

« Je quoi ? »

« Ron, je t'en pris, c'est à cause de moi que Drago est…. »

Hermione sentit une migraine lui marteler soudain le crâne, ne finissant pas sa phrase, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes. Ron s'approcha rapidement d'elle, encore plus inquiet.

« Mione ? »

« Rien, une migraine, sûrement le fait de crier. »

« Tu vois tu ne vas pas si bien que ça…. »

« Oh je t'en pris Ron arrête avec ça, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je peux faire ou non, et je te dit que je peux continuer cette enquête. »

Sa migraine s'estompa doucement, en réalité plus qu'une migraine, cela lui avait semblé comme une douleur aigue arrivée aussi vite qu'elle était repartie. Ron face à elle, baissa les yeux, il était résigné, elle était bien trop têtue pour lui.

« Ok, ok, mais fait moi plaisir, reste ici jusqu'à demain, je te promets de ne pas continuer sans toi, ça te va ? »

« Oui…. »

Ron lui adresse un grand sourire, bien ils avaient trouvé un arrangement, malheureusement le médicomage entra, priant Ron de sortir, sa patiente avait besoin de repos.

« Bien, je viens te chercher demain d'accord ? »

« Oui, d'accord. »

« Oh et une dernière chose, quoi que tu fasse ou dises, tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi, jamais Mione. »

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant de sourire en baissant la tête. Elle le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux avant qu'il parte.

* * *

Et voilà, dans ce chapitre je glisse un indice, je ne sais pas si vous avez compris…. Dîtes moi dans vos reviews, ce que vous avez compris de ce chapitre, je serais curieuse de savoir !lol ! et puis je suis désolée, il est un peu plus court que les autres….

Biz' à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : et tu l'es toujours ! c'est impressionnant !lol ! Mignons, oui je suis un peu d'accord, et je pense que ce chapitre t'as plu en tout cas je l'espère ! bisous

Servane : et bien je dois avouer que tu as une imagination assez impressionnante, je n'avais moi-même pas pensé à tout ça, bravo, cependant tu n'as pas la bonne réponse….. désolée…. Nyahahaha ! lol ! et pour the ring, ce film m'a juste traumatisé ! je l'ai absolument pas supporté, j'ai d'abord vu la version jap qui est dix fois pire que l'américaine… pouahhhhhhh….. enfin bref, gros bisous !

Benelie : ET bien non ce n'est pas réellement la résurrection, mais c'était une idée ! le suspens redescends un peu là, je me concentre plus sur la relation Ron/Hermione en espérant que cela plait à tout le monde ! voilà, biz'

Zabou : mais non, fallait me donner une idée, alala je vous jure ! lol ! et bien j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! biz'

Loufette : et bah alors, et mon idée….pffff, un peu d'imagination voyons ! non c'est bon je te pardonne, lol ! merci et biz' !

Virginie Parker Evans : Film d'horreur ? livre à suspens ? mais c'est fait un peu pour quand même…. Et merci quand même, bah oui ! lol ! biz'

Axoo : arf bon je t'ai prévenu pour rien, finalement j'ai coupé avant le gamin, donc par contre tu peux être sur que dans le prochain il sera là ! et pour l'instant j'ai trop pleine d'idées qui germe pour songer à abandonner, lol ! merci et bisous


	10. Roses rouges

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 10 : Roses rouges._

Hermione et Ron venaient de sortir de l'hôpital sorcier. Londres grouillait de gens, tous aussi pressés les une que les autres. Tous s'enfermant dans leur réalité, dans leur routine. Hermione portait sur un regard parfois envieux et parfois cruel. Envieux de leur insouciance, cruel de supériorité.

Ron la ramena chez elle. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il voulait, rester avec elle ou bien fuir loin de la jeune fille. Fuir pour tenter d'oublier, renier la vérité, comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec elle. Rester pour la protéger, la voir, être près d'elle. En grandissant, le roux avait espéré pouvoir passer au dessus de tout ça, reléguant ses sentiments sur le dos de l'adolescence. Mais maintenant il n'était plus un adolescent, et pourtant ces sentiments n'avaient pas changé du tout. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la jeune femme brune.

« Merci, Ron, elles sont magnifiques ! »

Hein ? Ce fut la seule chose qui parvient à se former dans l'esprit du roux. Hermione le regardait souriante.

« Les roses. »

Les roses ? Quelles roses ? De quoi elle parle, je n'ai jamais….

« Ron, ça ne va pas ? »

« Je…. Je n'ai jamais laissé de roses à ton attention…. »

« Mais, le bouquet…. Dans le salon…. »

Ron porta sur elle un regard inquiet, et lui qui était resté dans le hall, se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans le salon. En effet, il y avait sur la table un bouquet de roses rouges, posé bien en évidence, et sûrement pas par lui. Il s'approcha, un mot était posé près du vase.

'De belles roses rouges pour ton rétablissement !'

Tous se passait rapidement dans l'esprit du roux. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à y mettre de sens. Hermione lui prit le mot des mains et le lut. Une douleur aigue lui traversa soudainement la poitrine, elle disparut aussitôt qu'elle croisa le regard de son ami.

« Hermione à qui as-tu dit que tu étais à l'hôpital ? »

« Per… personne, il n'y avait que toi, je…. Je ne sais pas de qui elle vienne, je pensais que c'était toi…. »

Sans prendre le temps de lui laisser finir, Ron lui attrapa la main, et l'entraîna dehors. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de la maison, d'après Hermione, le roux tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et l'appartement de celle-ci.

'De belles roses rouges'

'Roses rouges'

'Rouges'

« Ron… attends… »

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, essoufflée, elle se sentait mal, les mots lui revenaient en mémoire, pourquoi celui-ci la déstabilisait à ce point, il devait représenter quelque chose, mais elle était bien incapable de dire quoi…

« Mione ? »

« Je…. Je ne me sens pas bien… »

« Je te ramène à Sainte Mangouste, tu n'auras jamais du sortir si tôt, je te l'avais dit ! »

« Non, ils ne peuvent rien, c'est autre chose, l'enquête, je ne sais pas…. »

« Mione, tu es blanche comme linge, il faut… »

« Non, il faut y retourner…. »

« Où ? »

« Au village, je suis sure que c'est là-bas… »

Hermione lui adressa un regard suppliant, elle semblait si sure d'elle, et pourtant tellement faible. Ron n'aimait pas ce regard, ou plutôt il l'aimait tellement qu'en s'en était déstabilisant.

« D'accord…. D'accord, on y retourna demain, ça te va ? »

« Oui…. »

Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'être faible face à elle. Il l'était et ça l'énervait et le comblait aussi. Comme si c'était là qu'était sa place, et cependant il avait sa stupide fierté de Weasley. Hermione regardait son visage, qui semblait se battre entre différentes expressions. Elle sourit bien malgré elle.

« Ronald Weasley aurait-il perdu son courage ? »

« Hey, je suis courageux, c'est toi qui est téméraire ! »

Hermione, se sentait mieux, elle passa son bras sous celui du roux et ils reprirent leur marche, maintenant se dirigeant vers la petite maison de celui-ci.

* * *

« Tu l'es ! »

« Non, je ne lui suis pas ! »

« si ! »

« Non ! »

Hermione se battait contre Ron gentiment dans la cuisine, apparemment Ron était quelque chose, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi. Dans le fond n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, seul comptait sa victoire contre le roux. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de découragement.

« T'es encore plus buté qu'une mule ! »

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ! »

« Que sous entends-tu ? »

« Que de nous deux, je ne suis pas sure que se soit moi la plus têtue ! »

Ron leva les mains au ciel en signe d'abandon, de tout façon, il était maintenant habitué à perdre contre elle, et puis au fond de lui, ça lui plaisait de la voir gagner, elle avait alors ce petit air fier, ce regard indéfinissable. Hermione éclata de rire face à l'attitude de Ron. Il avait changé, à une époque il n'aurait jamais abandonné, même s'il avait tord, il avait mûrit.

« Quand as-tu changé Ron…. »

Cette question soudaine, et posé le plus sérieusement du monde déstabilisa l'interrogé. Hermione fixait ses grands yeux bleus, elle ne le taquinait plus, elle voulait savoir, où était passé le garçon qui rougissait, qui hurlait contre elle, qui cherchait sa place dans une famille nombreuse, qui était effrayé par les araignées.

« Quand tu es partit…. »

Ron s'était rapproché d'elle, Hermione ne pouvait détaché ses yeux de ce regard qui semblait presque vouloir sonder son âme.

« Pourquoi… »

Hermione ne bougeait pas, alors que Ron continuait de se rapprocher d'elle, toujours plus près.

« Tu n'étais plus là…. »

Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux, Hermione se sentit soudain coupable, coupable d'être partie, partie loin de lui….

« Pardon… »

Ron était maintenant tellement proche d'elle qu'elle devait la tête pour ne rompre le contact avec ses yeux.

« Mais maintenant tu es là…. »

Hermione passa une main sur la joue du roux, il se penchait encore et toujours vers elle.

« Oui, je suis là… »

Hermione ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle enroula ses bars autour de son cou, alors qu'il l'approchait encore de lui. Le doux combat de leurs lèvres, lui faisait tout oublier notamment le rôti dans le four. Mais celui-ci réussi à faire rappeler sa présence, aidé d'une fumée noire, et d'une odeur de brûler assez désagréable. Ils se séparèrent et se ruèrent vers le four, pour en sortir un rôti carbonisé. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant de partit dans un fou rire.

« Bien, tu aimes les pizzas ? »

Hermione fit oui de la tête. Il ouvrit le frigo pour en faire sortir une pizza congelée qui passa elle aussi dans le four. Hermione réduisit la distance entre eux, enlaçant le torse du roux. Après un regard tendre, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus passionnément, plus fougueusement. Ces baisers en amenaient d'autres, et bientôt s'en comprendre comment ni pourquoi, ils étaient allongés sur le canapé, totalement oublieux du monde, seul le corps de l'autre comptait.

* * *

Et voilà, bien ça y est, ils sont ensembles….. Ai-je besoin de dire que la pizza a connu le même destin tragique que le rôti ? Bis à tous !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Castel : elle ne sent pas bien à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de Drago, pas grand-chose de l'enquête pour l'instant, mais ça avance entre eux deux ! Biz

Servane : et bien pour une fois, tu as vu juste, pas trop déçue ? Pour les théories du tome 6, on a tous et des plus farfelues les unes que les autres ! Bisous

Axoo : bien, je te rassure aucun de vas mourir ! Contente ? Alors pour Drago, en effet tu as raison, le hasard ne s'appelle pas encore pit-chan ; lol ! Alors en suite pour ta suggestion, je dois dire que c'est à peu près ça ! En quelques sorte, un peu plus compliqué mais c'est presque ça, bravo en tout cas, tu m'impressionnes ! Vraiment ! Pour la chanson non je ne la connais pas, et je ne serais pas contre la connaître ! Merci et bisous

Jo : et bien voilà les choses ont grandement avancé pour ce petit couple que j'adore ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Biz' et merci

Larmes De Pluie : en effet Hermione se sent mal dès qu'on parle de Drago, cependant il ne lui a rien fait, enfin pas réellement…. Mystère… lol ! Merci et biz'

Loufette : un sort, tu crois ? Bah en fait c'est encore plus compliqué que ça, mais je ne vais pas t'expliquer c ne serait plus drôle ! Lol ! Merci et bisous !

Zabou : oui il y a aussi ce petit détail du « ami », que apparemment toi seule à noter, mais le plus gros n'était pas vraiment celui-la ! Merci et biz'


	11. le cimetière du village

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 11 : le cimetière du village….._

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, Ron, près d'elle dormait toujours, il n'aurait pu sembler plus serein. La jeune femme déposa un tendre et très léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du roux avant de se lever.

Enfilant le tee-shirt de Ron, elle se glissa sans bruit dans la cuisine, elle retint un éclat de rire en sortant les vestiges de la pizza du four. Ils n'avaient pas mangé hier soir, beaucoup plus occupé. Résultat, maintenant elle était morte de faim. Préparant du café, elle sortit des toasts et s'assit. Rêveuse et heureuse.

Ron émit un léger grognement en se levant. Constatant le lit vide, il en conclut que la jeune femme avait dû se lever, il partit à la recherche de ses vêtements, sans pouvoir mettre la main sur son tee shirt. Il abandonna au bout des 5 minutes de recherches, et quitta la pièce en jean.

« Bien dormi ? »

Ron s'approcha de la brune, et l'embrassa, avant de se servir une tasse de café.

« Très bien ! Et mais c'est mon tee shirt ! »

«Oui, je te l'ai emprunté, il a ton odeur ! »

Ron secoua la tête, alors que Hermione venait se placer sur ses genoux. Enroulant ses bras autour de lui, et callant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le roux posa une main sur la cuisse de son amie, qu'il caressa doucement.

« Tu es toujours prête pour y aller ? »

« Hum…. Je pensais à quelque chose, l'enfant n'a pu être oublié, enfin tu sais comme je te l'avais expliqué, son corps ayant été retrouvé lui aussi ? »

« Il est aussi possible que se ne soit pas l'enfant, et que celui né en 78 ait été oublié. »

« Mais alors qui est celui qu'on a retrouvé puisqu'une seule naissance a été déclaré à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Il se peut aussi qu'elle n'est pas accouché à Sainte Mangouste….. »

« Autant dire qu'on ne saura jamais….. »

Hermione se blottit encore un peu plus contre le roux, alors qu'il déposait de petit baiser sur son poignet. Hermione ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, là, tout contre lui, en sécurité, dorlotée, aimée, elle se sentait bien…..

* * *

Hermione réduisit la distance entre elle et Ron presque instinctivement à l'entrée du village. Il était intéressant de noter que toujours la température semblait plus basse d'au moins cinq degrés alors qu'ils rentraient. Le roux enferma la main de son amie dans la sienne, lui rappelant ainsi sa présence. Ils avancèrent, quand Hermione se figea devant le cimetière.

« Ron…. »

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Ils entrèrent donc dans le cimetière. Les rangées de tombes étaient inégales, parfois sinueuses, entrecoupées, elles dessinaient de curieux signes sur le sol. Ils portaient attention à chaque tombe, croisant des familles entières, des couples, des solitaires, mais toujours des morts. Cette pensée glaça le sang de la jeune femme. Jamais ils ne comprendront toute cette affaire, le monde des morts et celui des vivants est séparé d'un mur bien trop important pour être franchi. Qui sais ce que l'autre côté vous révélera ? Hermione ne voulait pas savoir.

Ron se plaça face à un caveau, celui de la famille. Le père et la mère était là, ainsi qu'un enfant décédé en 1985, mais aucun autre membre de la famille ne semblait enterrer ici. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Mione, je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais suggérer… »

« Ta phrase en elle-même ne me plait pas…. »

« Et, je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils auraient besoin d'un aussi grand caveau pour seulement trois personnes ? »

« Ne me dis pas que….. »

« Je peux le faire seule si tu veux… »

« Non, je le ferais avec toi, mais…. »

« Cette nuit, Mione, cette nuit…. »

* * *

Minuit, une heure qui ne semble pas appartenir à la nuit, et qui pourtant ne signe en rien un nouveau jour. Minuit, une heure entre deux temps, une heure entre deux monde, celui des vivants, celui des morts. Minuit l'heure ou Ron et Hermione franchissaient, le plus silencieusement possible, le grillage du cimetière. Les tombes semblaient se tordre d'agonie sous les rayons changeants de la lune. Le vent faisait naître une douce plainte d'agonie, que Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de comparer aux lamentations des corps ensevelis de terre. Elle frissonna contre Ron. Ce dernier les amena directement au caveau qu'ils cherchaient. La brune ne notait aucune hésitation dans les gestes du roux, à croire qu'il avait forcé des tombeaux toute sa vie, et que cet acte sacrilège ne le dérangeait en rien. Mais elle se trompait, Ron faisait son possible pour masquer son appréhension, il devait paraître un roc pour supporter celle qu'il aimait. Cependant il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir autrement, aussi la chair de poule naquit sur toute sa peau, quand le souffle de cette tombe leur caressa le visage.

« Lumos. »

Ron précédant Hermione, entama la descente des quelques marches. La salle qui abritait les cercueils était bien plus grande qu'aurait put le penser l'auror. Ses proportions semblaient même disproportionnées par rapport à la taille du cimetière. Mais aucun cercueil, simplement le vide, des arches de pierre, l'odeur de l'humidité. La faible lumière qui jaillissait de la baguette de Ron ne suffisait pas à discerner les recoins de cette salle.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de noter la vulgarité de son ami. Elle avait un vague sentiment de déjà vu, mais impossible de savoir pourquoi. Jamais avant l'enquête, elle n'avait mis les pieds ici. Alors d'où lui venait cette sensation familière. Ron se décida finalementà avancer dans la salle, tenant toujours contre lui la brune. Plus ils avançaient, plus la salle s'étendait face à eux, comme si elle n'avait aucune fin, aucune limite.

Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure de marche, Ron s'arrêta et prononça une formule qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Elle vit alors les murs onduler autour d'elle, suivant une musique imaginaire, dansant, se tordant, se ployant, sous une force inconnue. Se spectacle avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, mais il cessa bien vite. Laissant apparaître des voûtes sombres qui prolongeaient encore leur escapade.

« Pour dévoiler des passages censés être cachés…. »

« Je suis pas sur que c'était vraiment nécessaire…. »

Ron esquissa un faible sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Hermione apprécia cette faible caresse, il s'engouffrèrent alors sous la voûte.

* * *

Je suis un monstre ! C'est pas gentil mais bon, que vous voulez vous….. il fallait bien couper à un moment, non ? Bon, même si c'est pour des insultes vous avez le droit de me laisser une petite review, pour me laisser vos impressions…. Biz' à tous !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Castel : La pauvre Hermione n'est pas vraiment sorti de ces problèmes….. oui je suis un peu vache avec elle, enfin bref, cette famille cache beaucoup de choses…. Qu'en penses-tu ? Bisous

Zabou : ou les roses rouges, ça va revenir souvent ! merci et biz'

Axoo : alors, toit qui a découvert certaines choses, que penses-tu de ça ? Je serais curieuse de savoir ! bisous miss !

Servane : et bien voilà, un jolie petit couple, qui cherche les emmerde…. Bref qu'en penses-tu ? Moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre….. merci et gros bisous !(PS : a quand la suite de culpabilité ? je suis une droguée, qui a besoin de sa drogue… lol)

Loufette : en effet les roses pourrait être de Malefoy, mais peut être pas…. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! merci et biz'


	12. partez et ne revenez plus

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 12 : partez et ne revenez plus…._

Ron sentit une légère pression sur son bras, mais il semblait dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses réflexes d'Auror lui hurlaient de se défaire de cette emprise, mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Même ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas. Puis doucement il se mit à discerner une voix. On lui parlait. Lentement, ses sens revenaient.

« Monsieur ! Hey ! »

Le roux ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une masse au dessus de lui. Un humain. Un homme. Vieux. Il réussit à se relever difficilement et avec l'aide de la personne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffe. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Ca va Garçon ? »

« Je vous répondrais plus tard… »

Ron massait l'arrière de son crâne, et regarda attentivement l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Grand, assez âgé, des yeux inquiet, une moustache pleine de tabac, mais une attitude qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde agressive. Soudain Ron entendit un gémissement à côté de lui.

« Mione ! »

Ron lui écarta les mèches folles qui lui retombaient sur le visage, la soulevant doucement. Il se mit à caresser ses joues, dans l'espoir de lui refaire prendre connaissance. La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Des larmes s'en échappaient presque involontairement. Elle tenta un faible sourire, plus pour rassurer son compagnon, que comme signe que tout allait bien. Elle se redressa, s'appuyant sur Ron.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ron lui adressa un regard qui démontrait qu'il ne le savait pas plus qu'elle. L'homme les regardait bizarrement. En effet, il est toujours étrange de trouver deux jeune gens assoupis dans un cimetière. Ron et Hermione se relevèrent avant de jeter un oeil à l'endroit où ils étaient. C'était belle et bien le cimetière, mais il n'était plus dans le caveau, et encore moins devant celui-ci. Ils se regardèrent, comprenant ainsi que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la moindre idée de qui avait bien passé.

« Alors, ça va ? »

Hermione répondit par un sourire au vieil homme.

« Oui, et merci beaucoup ! »

« Y'a pas de quoi, Garçon, mais dîtes moi plutôt, qu'est que vous fabriquiez donc endormis ici ! »

« Nous enquêtions. »

« Alors vous êtes là par rapport au meurtre de la famille ? Si vous voulez mon avis, vous feriez mieux de partir tant qu'il est encore temps….. »

Hermione ne put réagir tout de suite quand elle vit le vieillard s'éloigner. Mais se ressaisissant elle le rattrapa.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Rien de bon ne pourra vous arrivez si vous rester là, regardez l'autre, il est mort, croyez moi, partez et ne revenez plus ! »

S'éloignant, l'inconnu laissa nos deux amis sans voix. Finalement il y avait bien plus qu'une histoire de meurtre, il y avait autre chose, ce village. Hermione faisait mentalement le tour de ce qu'il avait plus ou moins découvert.

Deux meurtres

Un village

Les roses rouges

La comptine

L'enfant

Malefoy

Le cimetière

Autant dire beaucoup de chose qui comme ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais qui semblaient se rejoindre sur cette enquête. Elle releva les yeux vers Ron, il lui sourit faiblement avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« J'ai faim pas toi ? »

« Si, un peu…. »

Remontant en silence jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière, ils ressassaient les événements, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de la crypte, de l'arche en pierre, mais à partir du moment où ils l'avaient traversé plus rien, le vide, le trou noir. Ils passèrent devant le caveau de la famille, s'arrêtant, observant les deux roses rouges qui avait été posé là, et qui la veille au soir n'y était pas… ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale. Qui avait mis ces deus roses, et pour quoi deux ? Pour eux ? En signe de quoi ? Hermione ferma les yeux, cette couleur, encore et toujours. Le roux comprenant son malaise, l'entraîna plus loin.

* * *

Ils étaient attablés dans la petite auberge. Supportant en silence, les regard maintenant mauvais qu'on leur adressait. Hermione gardait la tête baissée, n'osant même plus sourire à Ron. Ce dernier, mangeait dans le plus profond mutisme. Que faire de plus, de toute façon, ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus ici, et pourtant il était sur, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour enquêter. Mais les habitants n'allaient apparemment pas leur faciliter la tâche.

Ils prirent une chambre, bien décider à rester dans le village et en finir au plus vite. Ron assis sur le lit, regardait Hermione faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce. Un sourire un peu moqueur se dessinait sur les lèvres.

« Mione ? »

« Hum…. »

« Viens là ! »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, au bord du lit, il lui tendait ses bras, l'invitant à le rejoindre . la jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, restant debout elle se plaça entre ses jambes. Il arborait un sourire triomphant alors qu'il caressait distraitement sa taille.

« J'aimerais tellement comprendre, Ron ! »

« Je m'en doute et moi aussi si ça peut te rassurer ! »

Hermione glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux, jouant avec les mèches plus longues.

« Bien, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi avec cette nuit dehors, où je ne sais où en fait, je me sens sale… »

« Oh…. Et une douche pourrait t'aider tu crois, parce que je dois dire que je ne serais pas vraiment contre»

« C'est une excellente idée ! »

Hermione le gratifia d'un grand sourire, alors qu'il se relevait, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de l'entraîner vers la petite salle de bain.

* * *

Et voilà, pour les explications il faudra encore attendre un peu, je suis vache un ! lol !

Bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : et bien merci, et pour la fin désolée, mais bon je ne le fais pratiquement jamais alors bon…. Lol ! bisous

Zabou : moi malade, oui un peu mais bon…. Lol ! Et bien voilà la suite qui j'espère ne sait pas trop fait attendre… biz'

Axoo : ah le caveau….. peut être, peut être pas, tu seras plus tard…lol, tu m'en veux pas trop ? Bisous miss !

Servane : et bien voilà une suite qui c'est fait un peu attendre, mais qui es là ! Qu'en penses-tu ? bisous

Benelie : un esprit tordu ? oui et puis j'en suis même fière…lol, et bien voilà la suite ! merci et biz'

Loufette : ah le cimetière, ce n'est pas encore fini avec ça…. Lol ! merci et biz' !


	13. les villageois se taisent

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 13 : les villageois se taisent…_

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit, attendant Ron, elle laissait son esprit vagabonder tout en fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Puis, doucement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le caveau. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette impression de déjà vu ? Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur se sentiment. Elle eût soudainement l'impression d'être happé dans le vide. Elle se sentait comme aspirer par le néant. Des images se succédaient dans sa tête, trop rapides, trop floues pour qu'elle puisse comprendre.

Des hommes vêtus de grands toges noires.

Un grimoire sur un autel.

Une cercle sur le sol.

Un enfant.

L'enfant, elle le connaît, elle sait qui il est. Il la regarde fixement, comme si elle était présente dans l'assemblée. Un regard détaché froid, distant, un regard que ne peut pas avoir un enfant.

« Elles seront toutes rouges….. »

Hermione rouvrit brusquement les yeux, avec le sensation d'avoir atterri violement sur le lit, comme rejetée, poussé par une force impressionnante. Quittant la couche, elle courut presque jusqu'à le salle de bain, pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Hermine fixa son reflet dans le miroir. La peau encore humide, les yeux toujours effrayés.

« Elles seront toutes rouges… »

Elle se mit à répéter cette phrase à son reflet, espérant en saisir enfin le sens.

« Elles seront toutes rouges…. »

Une phrase, une comptine, un enfant.

« Elles seront toutes rouges. »

Des roses, du sang, une douleur.

« Elles seront toutes rouges… »

Ses forces la quittèrent, elle se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, la tête comme emprisonnée dans un étaux, un début de nausée. Elle eût à peine le temps de rejoindre les toilettes, qu'elle vomissait déjà.

Ron entra dans la chambre, décidemment les habitants étaient de moins en moins coopératifs. Ils gardaient le silence sous les questions du roux, parfois échangeaient des regards entre eux, mais toujours se taisaient. Il poussa un soupir mais s'étonna rapidement de ne pas voir la brune dans la chambre.

« Mione ? »

Instinctivement il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, pour le retrouver, agenouillée devant la cuvette. Il se précipita vers elle.

« Hey, Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Juste une nausée, ça va… »

Son teint était pâle, elle avait des sueurs froides. Ron le serra contre lui avant de la déposer dans le lit. Il se mit à caresser amoureusement son front.

« Ca va mieux, ne t'en fait pas… »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai eu une vision, dans le caveau, il y avait des gens, un grimoire, un autel, et l'enfant, et toujours cette phrase. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, quoi qu'il se passe, ou se soit passé, ça prenait de plus en plus le pas sur Hermione.

« Parfois je me dit que cet enfant veut me monter quelque chose… »

« Mais enfin il est censé être mort ! »

« Et alors, on vit dans un monde de magie, pourquoi se ne serait pas possible… »

« En tout cas, une chose de sur, les habitant ne sont absolument pas content qu'on soit là. »

« Ce village doit être lié à l'histoire… »

« Le problème c'est qu'ils ont tous décidés de garder le silence, il ne réponde même plus aux questions, je suis sur qu'il ne dirait même pas où sont les chiottes si je leur demandais…. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire à cette remarque. Si les villageois se taisaient, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Ron et Hermione découvre quelque chose,mais quoi ?

« Ron ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tous les actes magiques sont censés être répertorié, non ? »

« Oui, c'est tout au ministère, pourquoi ? »

« Nous sommes dans un village magique, et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de mes visions, il c'est passé quelque chose dans ce village, qui ne peut être que lié à la magie, on devrait chercher ! »

« Oui, tu as raison, bien que l'idée de m'enfermer encore une fois au ministère ne me réjouis pas…. »

Hermione se releva et vint se placer sur le genoux du roux.

« Mais je serais avec toi… »

« Raison de plus, comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec toi à côté ? »

« A ce compte là, je te laisse y aller tout seul, comme ça je suis sure que tu travailleras… »

« Hey ! »

Hermione déposa ses lèvres sur celle du roux, ne pouvant retenir un sourire. Ensuite elle déposa sa tête contre son torse, s'enivrant de son odeur virile, pendant qu'il s'occupait de caresser ses cheveux.

« Demain, on retourne à Londres ! »

« Oui…. »

Ron sourit intérieurement, depuis le début de cette enquête, ils ne cessaient de faire la navette entre ici et Londres. Mais finalement toute cette histoire avait aussi du bon, au moins maintenant il était avec elle, et il comptait bien le rester ! Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, l'entraînant avec lui, un peu de repos leur ferait du bien, bien qu'il ne soit plus si sur de vouloir se reposer….

* * *

Et bien voilà, encore un….. je m'excuse les choses n'avancent pas très vite, mais ils vont bientôt comprendre certaines choses, et là ça va avancer…… merci et bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Castel : et bien merci, en espérant que ce chapitre t'es aussi plus ! Bisous

Servane : Mais euh….et puis en tant qu'autrice, je suis sure que tu comprends mon côté un peu sadique, avec le pauvres lecteurs, et puis tu fait pareil ! lol ! Pour le caveau… haha ! lol… bisous

Axoo : bien sur un bain, à deux, mais un bain quand même….lol… pour les explications, je ne dis rien, mais bon, hein ! lol ! bisous miss !

Virg05 : merci et voilà la suite ! biz'

Zabou : et bien voilà la suite ! biz'

Loufette : pourquoi ils se sont évanoui dans le caveau… haha, je suis sadique, un peu… pas trop ! lol ! merci et biz'


	14. journal intime

**Parfois la mort semble une meilleure solution….**

_Chapitre 14 : journal intime_

Le 13 juillet : 

Papa et maman sont encore sortis hier soir, ils pensent que je dors mais c'est faux. Je les entends, sortir en douce, j'ai pu voir qu'ils allaient au cimetière, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont y faire. J'ai voulu les attendre, mis je me suis endormis et ce matin ils étaient là, comme si de rien n'était, comme d'habitude.

Le 15 juillet :

Ca y est ils quittent la maison, c'est de plus en plus fréquent, presque tous les soirs. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font. Je vais les suivre !

Le 20 juillet :

Tous les villageois vont au cimetière, c'est bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils y font, il y a une barrière magique à l'entrée. Je ne comprends pas !

Le 24 juillet : 

Je suis aller me promener du côté du cimetière aujourd'hui. Et ça put ! C'est affreux, ça sent le moisi, je me demande si ça un rapport avec ce qu'ils font tous là-bas ?

Le 30 juillet : 

J'ai discuté avec Théo, il pense comme moi, lui aussi il a remarqué que ces parents sortaient le soir. Mais il ne veut pas comprendre, il a dit que cela ne le regarde pas, moi je pense plutôt qu'il a peur. Moi aussi j'ai un peu peur…

Le 5 août : 

J'ai pu rentrer dans le cimetière se soir, je ne sais pas comment. Ils descendent tous dans un caveau, il y a une grande salle, et ils disent des choses bizarre que je ne comprends pas. Il y aussi un grand type blond, je crois que c'est lui le chef.

Le 8 août : 

Maman ne mange plus avec nous, elle ne sort plus de sa chambre, à part pour les soirées au cimetière, papa me dit qu'elle est malade, mais je ne le crois pas… C'est à cause de tout ça, j'en suis sure !

Le 15 août : 

Aujourd'hui le grand monsieur blond est venu manger à la maison, il est méchant, il a pas arrêter d'engueuler papa, et puis maman elle pleurait dans la chambre, maintenant j'ai peur !

Le 19 août : 

L'odeur s'est étendu à tous le village, c'est affreux, ça sent tout le temps mauvais, papa et maman ne se parle plus, elle reste tout le temps dans sa chambre. Tout à l'heure je suis passé près de sa chambre, et elle chantait quelque chose, j'ai pas tout compris, y'avait des cerises et un panier….

Le 25 août : 

J'ai écouté maman, et maintenant je sais ce qu'elle chante, et je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête cette chanson, mais bizarrement elle ne chante pas la fin, je suis sur qu'il manque une phrase, et c'est pas drôle….

Le 31 août : 

Aujourd'hui maman est sorti de sa chambre, elle était maigre et pas belle. Elle s'est énervé contre moi, elle m'a frappé au visage, et elle a détruit toutes les roses du jardin, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe !

Le 4 septembre : 

Je ne vois plus Théo, il reste enfermé chez lui, sa maman m'a dit qu'il était malade, lui aussi, de toute façon tout le monde est malade dans ce village, et la nuit il y a des bruits bizarre. Je fais de plus en plus de cauchemars. Le pire s'est celui ou maman et papa me tue….

Le 11 septembre : 

Aujourd'hui papa m'a dit qu'on allait sortir après demain soir. Il avait un regard bizarre. Je suis sur qu'il va m'emmener dans le cimetière, et j'ai peur, je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas !

Le 13 septembre : 

C'est se soir que je « sors » et je ne veux toujours pas, je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose de gare, je le sens et j'ai peur. Maman n'arrête pas de me regarder comme si j'étais fou… Elle me hait, je le sais, ça se voit dans son attitude avec moi…. J'ai peur…

* * *

Ron reposa le carnet, il ne pouvait rien dire, jamais un récit ne lui avait paru aussi poignant, que celui de cet enfant, qui fut tué le soir du 13 septembre. Cette sensation que l'on a, quand on sait au plus profond de notre être que notre mort va arriver. Cet enfant l'avait ressentit sans pouvoir l'analyser.

Ron jet un regard à Hermione, elle était encore plongée dans les recherches, devait-il lui parler de ce carnet ? Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas, maintenant il savait que l'enfant mort en 1978, savait ce qui se passait à cette époque dans ce village. Il avait compris, et ce peut être ce qui causa sa perte ?

Ron glissa discrètement le carnet dans son blouson et reprit ses recherches, ils étaient loin d'avoir tout compris, mais maintenant, il pouvait dire presque sûrement, que l'enfant avait été tué, et « l'homme blond » devait sûrement être Malefoy senior. Il en était persuader, il n'avait aucune preuve, mais cette vérité prenait naissance en lui, et puis seul un homme tel que lui serait capable de tuer un enfant innocent.

* * *

Bien un chapitre assez particulier…. Pour changer…lol ! Je vous promets plus d'explication dans la suite ! Oui je dis toujours ça, mais mine de rien, ils avancent dans leur enquête doucement…. Merci et bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Axoo : je comptes évidemment sur toi pour ne rien dire, mais je te fais confiance !

Les visions sanglantes, je ne te promets rien du tout…. Y'en aura encore, mais t'es prévenue ! Gros bisous ma spèce de vielle !

Zabou : et bien merci, et j'espère que cette suite t'as plus ! bises

Virg05 : merci ! bises

Loufette : bon ça va si je suis pardonnée ! lol ! ils découvrent tout doucement, je ne peux pas tout dire d'un coup, se serait moins drôle…. Bises !


End file.
